Master Titania
by Lillia Enchanted
Summary: When a young girl, who happens to be a re-quip mage with amnesia, shows up at Fairy tail, strange things happen. With Erza assigned to her by Makarov as the child's mentor, the new re-quip mage is sure to have some adventures! JeRza in later chapters, Possible RoWen. Rated T because I'm paranoid about this one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Nice to see you! My truth or dare story is sadly being discontinued *sobs in corner* But, I'm puting a different Lillia (Who actually existed long before the demon) into fairy tail! Tell me what you think! Oh, and Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and everyone except Lillia in this story, not me *hugs Lillia defencively***

The guild was as lively as ever, there was a brawl here or there, or anywhere you looked for that matter. Natsu punched Gray in the face at the exact same moment as Gray did to him, and they both fell over. Erza was out somewhere, and so was master, so all hell had broken loose a long time ago.

As soon as the doors swung open, the entire guild stopped and skittered back to their seats.

The master walked in, accompanied by a small girl, around the age of twelve. A small star seemed to rest on the corner of her right eyebrow, and her light blue hair was up in a small bun on the back of her head, held up by a flower pin.

Wendy looked at the girl, who didn't seem to be that much older than she was in amazement. The girl walked by after master, staring at the room in wonder, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She seemed a little taller than Wendy, and a bit more graceful, too.

Mira looked at the newcomer, and nodded after the master said something. Wendy scampered over to the new girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uhh, hi! I'm Wendy!" she said cheerfully. The girl tilted her head slightly and a smile spread across her face.

"Hi Wendy, I'm..." The girl stopped suddenly. "I'm Lillia," she whispered, before a look of pure delight flew onto her face. "I'm Lillia!" she cheered, atracting some looks from the surrounding guild members. Lillia danced around happily.

'_Why's she so excited?'_ Wendy thought curiously. The master took notice.

"So you do have a name, after all," He stated, looking at the girl bemusedly. She nodded her head.

Then the doors burst open. A redhead in armor walked into the guild, and everyone went silent. The young woman strode over to the back counter and looked the blue haired tween up and down. The master was the first to speak.

"She was just going to join the guild, although there are a few things that I need to speak to you about first," he instructed. The knight nodded her head.

Lillia fidgeted in her seat as she sat in a back room. A white-haired woman looked at her with startlingly blue eyes. She seemed kind enough. The master had already proven himself with being kind to her earlier that day. Then there was the redhead, who's name she was told was Erza.

"So you can't remember anything?" The white-haired woman asked.

"N-no, I remembered my name, earlier. It was like I could see it for an instant, and then that was what I could hold onto. I feel empty inside," the bluenette shared.

"Wow, that's sort of depressing, and you're so cute too," she said.

"Thank you, I never learned your name, miss," Lillia replied.

"Oh! It's Mirajane. Remind me later and we can chat," she added warmly. Lillia smiled and nodded.

Erza turned to her.

"Not being able to remember anything will make it difficult to add you to the guild officially, especially with the council being so strict lately."

"I don't even know if I can join. I can't remember if I have magic, I can't even remember my birthday!" the young girl exclaimed. The master looked at the child carefully.

"I can sense magic in you. It seems close to what Erza has, even if it's faint," The old man explianed.

"Master, are you implying that she's a re-quip mage?" Erza asked. The master nodded. Lillia looked at the old man.

"Me? A mage? I can't believe that!" she said incredulously. The master nodded.

"Yes, you are a mage, and I have decided to place Erza as your official mentor," both of them looked at the master in surprise.

"Master? Why are you doing this? The child doesn't even know that she has magic, let alone know how to do any basic magic, what would I be able to do?" The master looked at the knight, and then the child.

"This will be training for both of you. To prove that you are great, you must be able to demontrate mastery to the basics," he said sagely. Erza nodded her head quietly, showing that she resigned to her sensei's wishes.

When Lillia finally emerged from the room, she had a white guild mark on her left foot. The master followed her, and called for Wendy.

"Wendy, show Lillia around, and introduce her to anyone you can remember the name of," the girl nodded at his instructions, and the master went back to his usual spot on the bar.

"So, Lillia, you're new here, before we start, can you tell me some things about you?" Wendy inquired.

"Well, no. I can't remember anything about myself," Lillia explained. Wendy was shocked.

"You have amnesia? How much can you remember about anything?" she asked.

"I know the general rules of life, and nature and math. I know how social dynamics work, and I know about things people do, because someone explained it to me (even though I sometimes wish that they didn't.). So I know everything a twelve year old should know, except anything about myself or any loved ones or experiences I had," Lillia recounted.

"So even if your loved ones found you, you wouldn't know them?" Wendy asked, thinking of how sad it would be not to remember Grandine or Natsu.

"Yes..." Lillia said sadly. Wendy took her by the hand and walked her over to a table.

"This is Natsu, he's a fire dragon slayer. Almost everyone here will be Nakama, Natsu's like a big brother to me," Wendy explained.

"Yo, Lillia, right? What's your magic?" the pink- haired teenager asked.

"I think it's re-quip," Lillia replied. Natsu froze.

"You mean like Erza?" he asked in fear, scenes of two Erzas playing through his head.

"Yeah..." she said. Natsu stumbled backwards from his chair.

"Auugh! Stay away from me!" he yelled. a blond girl who was sitting next to him looked at Lillia with an appologetic smile.

"don't mind Natsu, he's an idiot sometimes. I'm Lucy, by the way. I'm a celestial mage," she said, offering a hand to shake. Lillia took it with a broad grin.

"Nice to meet you," Lillia replied.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy yelled to a black haired teenager sitting next to her. He looked down, suprised at the discovery. Quickly, he pulled back on his pants and shirt.

"As you heard before, I'm Gray. I'm an ice mage," Lillia's grin dropped. she shyed away from him, behind Wendy. "What?" Gray asked confusedly.

"N-no offence, Gray... But I'm afraid of ice mages, it's nothing personal," Lillia explained from behind the other girl.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Lillia-chan, Gray-san hasn't done anything that would make you need to be afraid of him," Wendy tried to explain.

"Let's just go to the next person," Lillia squeaked.

"There's Juvia-san, she likes Gray-san," Wendy said.

"Juvia is the water, she is looking forward to seeing Lillia again," Juvia said pleasantly. Lillia did a small smile back at the water mage as Wendy led her to the next group of people.

"This is team shadow gear, Team shadow gear, this is Lillia-chan," Wendy said. Lillia did a small smile at them.

"I'm Levy, and this is Jet, and Droy. It's very nice to meet you!" Levy said happily, Lillia soon got back into the spirit of things, as she got introduced to all of the new people and places, and resolved to learn more about them all.

After learning all about the guild, Lillia felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"I have been instructed to be your mentor, and now it is time to train," Lillia heard a steady voice say.


	2. Training

**Hey, guys! I'm thinking of continuing my truth or dare fanfiction in a little while, tell me if you want that! Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all of it's characters (other than Lillia), not me.**

Lillia stood before the Titania, who was holding her regular sword.

"You may call me sensei. There will be no breaks, eating or sleeping until I say so, understood?"

"Hai! Sensei!" the knight smiled at the child's enthusiasm.

"First, show me how much you know so far!" Erza ordered. Lillia gave her a sheepish look.

"I don't know any kind of magic, Sensei," Lillia explained quietly. Erza gave her a strange look.

"I see, this will be harder than I thought. First, look into the darkness of inside," She instructed.

Lillia closed her eyes tightly.

"Look for your something that isn't dark, and touch it." Lillia's hand moved, and it tried to clutch something.

"I... I can't see anything, but I can sense it close by," Lillia said after a time.

"Call it by name," Erza said.

"I don't know it's name..." the small girl replied.

"Think!" Erza commanded. Lillia's eyes closed tighter.

"E-E-EZEIKIEL!" Lillia suddenly cried, and a very Large, elegant sword materialized in her hands.

Lillia toppled over from the extra weight. She was panting, and her skin was already covered in a thin fim of sweat.

"Ezeikiel? That's an odd name for a sword, and where did you get it from?" Erza asked, examining the weapon.

"I-I don't know... The name j-just came to me i-in a flash," Lillia panted

"You had to have obtained this sword from somewhere, it seems like a rare metal, and the craftsmanship is very unique," she commented. "Now send it back," she commanded. Lillia tried to get back up, but stumbled. She tried again, and this time got a good balance.

"How?" Lillia asked.

"Let the darkness take it again."

Again, the darkness seemed to be hiding something, but Lillia was concentrating on making the sword go against a current forcing the it out.

"This isn't working," Lillia said after a struggle.

"Don't force it."

Lillia again closed her eyes and though of how little she needed the weapon at this point. The weapon in her hands faded into stardust and was swept away by the strange currents that flowed around her. Lillia was already feeling fatigue from magic use.

"Call out another weapon," Erza comanded.

"But I can't remember, for all I know, Ezeikiel is my only sword!" Lillia exclaimed.

"I said, call out another weapon," Erza repeated sternely. Lillia felt small. She screwed up her eyes yet again, and felt around in the darkness for whatever it was hiding. A name floated into her mind drowsily.

"Beacon?" She quietly called, an object hesitantly came closer. "Beacon!" She said more loudly this time. It came to her hand quickly. She was holding the shaft of a spear with a silver tip. suddenly, she felt more fatigued, and had to lean on it as if it were a staff.

"The spear's name is Beacon, where have I heard of that before?" Erza said. Suddenly, the spear dematerialised, and Lillia fell over from lack of energy.

"Get up."

"I can't."

"I said, Get up!"

Lillia slowly crawled to her knees, and then got into a standing position as the world spun.

"Call out two weapons at once," Erza said. Lillia knew she couldn't argue, so she closed her eyes again.

"Eyalaye!" Lillia Said in one last attempt to draw something out. She was holding two swords with cherrywood handles wrapped with leather string when she peeked one eye open. The blades were long, and they bent at the tip. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air when they appeared. She fell to her knees, and the dual swords turned into stardust again.

Erza raised one eyebrow at her student. She had very little magical energy for now, but she had forced herself to endure. She would work her harder tomorrow.

After a good night's sleep, Lillia had reagained her energy and a little more. but as she walked onto the training field, she noticed someone else standing next to Erza. As she got closer, she realised it was Romeo, another fire mage she had met the day before.

"Hai, Sensei! Romeo, right?" Lillia greeted them. Romeo waved.

"Yeah, you got it," he comfirmed.

"Romeo will be your sparring partner, because he's closest to your size and your age other than Wendy, who won't agree to fight you," Erza explained.

"Sensei, I can hardly summon weapons, let alone fight someone with them!" Lillia hissed.

"This is how you learn," Erza responded forcefully. "Go and get ready."

Lillia mentally prepared herself for the worst, and started thinking of a battle plan.

When Erza finally told them to start, Lillia reached into the darkness, calling for Ezeikiel. Suddenly she was grasping the handle of the spear.

"Waugh!" she exclaimed as some fire shot past her. she clung onto the weapon for dear life as she avoided the fiery assaults, soon, she was nearly drained of energy. Lillia took a wild jab in the direction of Romeo, there was no contact. she swung at a passing fireball and missed again. Lillia quickly turned and avoided another attack of the blue fire. This time, it was too close for comfort. Running, she nimbly stepped a few more of the fire attacks, and jumped into the air, with that, she slashed downwards at her attacker. She missed, and a blaze hit her on the shoulder.

She ignored the newfound pain, and closed her eyes in a facade of groans as she searched for the sword. She let the spear dematerialise and grabbed for the elegant sword. Her hand closed around the handle of the weapon, and she opened her eyes again.

Romeo set his fists aflame, and started a new round of attacks. Lillia deflected a few of them, and one hit her ankle, she stumbled downwards towards the ground. Quickly catching herself, she slashed wildly at Romeo, who got a cut on his arm.

Erza held up one hand, and helped Lillia up from the ground. Wendy had come to observe the fight, and she instisted on healing the sparring partners. The two stood up again, and much to Lillia's fear, she saw the corner of Erza's mouth twitch.

"Before you fight," Erza started, then drew a circle in the ground with a radius of about four feet. "You need to step into this circle, and neither of you are allowed to let your feet out. This is close combat training, may the lucky one win."

The two sparring partners blushed slightly, and then stepped into the circle. They were a lot closer than they had hoped, and Lillia realized something.

"Sensei! I don't have any weapons that would work in this situation!" Lillia cried.

"May the fight begin,"Erza said in a monotone voice.

Romeo, with a bleak face, set his fists aflaim and threw a punch at his opponent. Lillia ducked just in time, and clung to her enemy's ankles, quickly unbalancing him. He hit her back with a blazing fist, causing Lillia to release her hold. She quickly regained her composure, and scurried behind him, hugging him as if she were drowning and temporarily pinning his arms to his sides.

He broke the grip for long enough to burn her arm, but not long enough to turn around before she struck him in the back of the head. Still behind him, she frantically tried to stay out of his line of vision. Romeo whipped around, but Lillia had clung to the back of his vest, effectively staying behind him.

Suddenly, Romeo turned in the other direction, flinging Lillia to the edge of the circle. She quickly swung a small fist at his face, but he caught it in a flaming hand, burning her skin. She winced at the sudden heat, and nearly got pushed out of the circle if she hadn't ducked, causing him to be imbalanced again. Freeing her hand of his grasp, she rolled out of the way of another attack, and hugged him again.

Romeo blushed as she did so, and then suddenly realised that he was completely immobilized in this position. He flicked some fire at her, but she seemed not to notice the flames. Romeo started to grow frantic as he couldn't move at all. After two minutes or so, Romeo finally surrendered.

Erza looked at the duo, who now scurried away from eachother to a safe distance. Romeo had hardly been injured, and yet, he was the one who surrendered first. Now Lillia was examining all of the places she had been wounded from the flames, and pouted at how the burns covered her arms and legs.

Wendy scampered over to the other bluenette, unaware of the way Romeo was looking at her.

"You look so burned! Are you okay?" Wendy asked as she started healing the different colored wounds.

"Oh, I'm okay. Looks like I was pretty badly hurt. Victory comes at a price, doesn't it?" Lillia said casually.

"Don't take it so lightly, battle is won with fighting spirit!" Erza said.

"Hai, Sensei!"


	3. Master Romeo?

The afternoon after the 'close combat' training happened, Erza had let Lillia off the hook to get to know Magnolia a little better. She hadn't been wandering around for long before the master had found her. While Lillia was in a marketplace, Wendy bumped into her, and ended up being her guide again.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea to head back to the guild, even if the town is interesting," Lillia said after a time. Wendy glanced at the clocktower uncertainly.

"Well, maybe... Hey look, is that a street performer?" she said quickly, diverting Lillia from the guild temporarily. Lillia smiled, and watched them with the rest of the crowd. After a time, Lillia got bored of watching the performers, and started towards the guild again, and then Wendy found something else to do, until the clock struck five loud notes, and Wendy grabbed her hand, and started running towards the guild.

The moment they got in the doors, a loud cheer rose up from the crowd. The entirety of Fairy Tail was throwing another lucrative party in honor of the new member. Lillia was excited, and quickly joined the crowd of people. Wendy smiled at a job well done, and went to join Charla at a table.

Once Lillia got tired of people yelling, and occasionally someone getting thrown, she headed over to the bar to talk to a certain barmaid. Mirajane hummed quietly as she shined a glass, and smiled as she noticed her visitor.

"Well, look who's getting a warm welcome," she said cheerily as the young bluenette hopped up onto a barstool.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they did all this for me!" Lillia replied in amazement.

"Oh, part of it is just an excuse for a party, but a newcomer should always feel welcomed!"

"And the fact that I'm Erza's pupil, it's just strange!"Lillia said said in wonder.

"Oh, yes. That is strange. I heard about this morning, and I never thought Romeo was your type!" Mira said, winking.

"What? No, it wasn't like that at all!" Lillia responded, flustered.

"Oh, you're so cute! You're even blushing, too!" Lillia could feel the red staining her face, athough she would refuse to admit it.

"It's not! I hardly know him!" Lillia insisted. Mira smiled and put the glass down.

"There's nothing wrong with liking someone, dear," Mira said sagely.

"But I don't! All I want to do is learn how to use my magic!" Lillia replied angrily.

"All right dear, I was just teasing," Mira said calmly. Lillia fumed for a few minutes before mumbling something.

"Nani?" Mira questioned.

"I said, can I get a chocolate milkshake?" Lillia asked quietly. Mira nodded as the young girl turned her head to the side. Mira slid the sweet drink down the counter to the girl. Lillia took the milkshake and jumped off of the barstool, heading through the crowd.

After his defeat that day, Romeo had returned to the guild, only to get bombarded with questions from Mira. It seemed like the demon barmaid was up to something, and he didn't like it one bit. She seemed to glance from him to the newcomer and back again quite often, taking notes and the such, it seemed like she was going to plan something big.

Lillia weaved through the crowd, always to be narrowly missed by a strange projectile. She eventually got to the other end of the room, and stood at the table that Romeo and Macao were sitting together.

"Hello, Macao-san, Romeo-kun," Lillia greeted them.

"Well it looks like you've found a girlfriend, son. Oh! Looks like Wakaba is calling me over, so I'll leave you two alone!" Macao said suddenly.

"Dad!" Romeo whined as his father walked away with a wink. Lillia giggled at the older person, and sat down next to the fire mage.

"Sorry about earning us a reputation!" Lillia laughed. "What I came here to say, was that we didn't get off on the best note for our reputations, and I would just like to ask that we start out as just friends. Completely platonic," Lillia said, offering a hand to shake. Romeo took it gratefully.

"That's a good idea, we could be completely platonic friends..." he paused for a minute, "And make sure everyone knew, too," he concluded.

"Letting everyone know that we're friends, or that we're platonic?" Lillia joked.

"A little bit of both," he replied. Lillia nodded.

"I know that I don't have to worry about you, because you like Wendy-chan," Lillia said in a quiet voice. Romeo quickly glanced at said dragon slayer, and narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"How did you know that?" he hissed.

"Because you just told me," Lillia replied nonchalantly. Romeo facepalmed and wondered how he had walked into that one.

"Strangely, the less you can see about yourself, the more you can see about the people around you," Lillia said, swirling her spoon around in the milkshake. "Do you know how much I've noticed about everyone around me? I could probably tell you about everyone in this room, and then some," Lillia said, now taking a spoonful of the cold drink. Romeo's eyes widened.

"So it's possible that you know some other people better then you know yourself right now," he said.

"Yeah, why's Gajeel so guilt ridden whenever he's around Levy? Erza always seems to tense up whenever she sees my star marking, and Natsu's less of a dummy than he lets on," Lillia said while sucking on the straw in her milkshake. "I do my research."

"You know, if you learn how to fight better, you would be really helpful on jobs," Romeo said.

"Well then, help me learn how to fight."

The next day, Erza was alone on the training field, moving from fighting stance to fighting stance.

"Today you will summon armor."

"Hai, Sensei!"

"This will be different than summoning your weapons, it will be more difficult. You need to call the armor, not by name, but with your mind, like so." Erza demonstrated how to equip the armor, after a short amount of time, Lillia was ready to try.

Standing in a wide postion like before, Lillia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the air, and then she let herself be somewhere else. There, she could touch her surroundings and make ripples in the darkness where she couldn't before. She could see her own energy, and she could pull in other energy. It felt strange.

She soon felt the handles of Eyalaye, and the smell of cherry blossoms was in the air. Lillia peeked one eye open in confusion, she didn't feel any different, like she did after she got dressed. But the weight of her clothes was strange, and so was the feeling of the material.

Looking down, she saw that she was in a dark red armor. The armor was actually a light fabric, it was like a tunic, but it went into a skirt (sort of) with six diamond shaped peices of fabric that made a skirt.(If you have seen Erza's purple flexible armor, it looks kind of like that only dark red.)

Lillia spun in the armor. Erza looked at the costume.

"Now send it back," she ordered.

"Hai, Sensei..."

And that's how the afternoon went. She could only find that armor though, so they both settled on teaching her to use that fighting technique in different conditions. In fact, Lillia started to last longer with summoning the armor than before.

Erza dismissed Lillia, and she took a short rest underneath a nearby tree. About half an hour later, Lillia was being nudged awake by a familiar black boot. Looking up, she saw the face of a familiar fire mage staring down at her.

"Wha-?" Lillia said groggily.

"Get up, I can't spar with a sleeping person," Romeo replied. Jumping up, and realizing where she was, Lillia tripped over a tree root as she took a step forward.

"Who put that there?" Lillia asked, probably not entirely awake.

"The forces of nature. Earlier, you asked me to help you learn how to fight, now I'm going to help you learn how to fight."

"Hai, Romeo!"

**What do you think? I hope that this chapter was a bit better than the last one, and I'll start making them longer! I just have a few other things going on... Next chapter, we will have a bit more Erza and adventure, I was just getting a few minor details out of the way.**


	4. Baking

**Fourth chapter?! Wow. Maybe I'll slip some Jerza in if I can get my hands on some chocolate while writing this chapter... Oh! Lost in thought for a minute there, there's gonna be some bromance, romance and humor in this chapter, so watch out ahead!**

**Plus, thanks to Soul Eater Hetalia's wonderful support, I'll strive to make this a long one! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail and all of it's characters (except Lillia), not me!**

"Okay, let's start with a dodging... The way my dad taught me, It was like a dance," Romeo began. "First, you take your left foot, like so," Romeo demonstrated a simple two-step dodge.

"You mean like this?" Lillia asked, doing her best to copy Romeo's movements.

"Not quite, follow in step with me," Romeo replied, doing it again. Lillia tripped this time. She scrunched up her face in pain for a moment, and then rubbed her skinned elbows as she sat up.

"Sorry..." she said, massaging a skinned knee.

"It's okay. Here," Romeo said, helping her up. He took her hands, and showed her as if they were doing a formal dance. Lillia blushed slightly, but then she squared her shoulders and followed her friend's lead.

"One, two, slide, one two slide," Romeo chanted rythmically.

"I... I think I've got it," Lillia said after a few times. Doing the two-step dodge alone, they practiced a few more different kinds of dodges, but by then it was late, and both of them were tired.

Lillia went back to the guild, where she was staying in an extra room until she could go on jobs. When she walked into the room, Mira was smiling like the cheshire cat, and Lillia had a really bad feeling about that.

"I knew that you and Romeo were perfect for eachother!" she gleefully cried.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Lillia asked, shaking her head. Mira looked at her with a huge smile.

"Don't lie with me, missy! I saw you two dancing at the training grounds! You two are so cute!" she swooned.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about..." Lillia replied uncertainly. Mira sat her down at a table and pushed a chocolate milkshake her way, it was her favorite kind...

"Come now, you have to remember! I saw you earlier today, you two were dancing to your own music! It was like you two were in your own little world of eachother..." Mira went off into la-la land of the two. Lillia eyed the shake cautiously, and decided to pass. Mira might have put some kind of potion in it.

"Aren't you going to drink your shake? I made it special for when you came back!" Mira said, her voice laced with some kind of creepy sugar that Lillia would probably never understand.

"I... I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to bed early," Lillia did a fake yawn, and made to get out of her seat, when Mira put a hand onto hers.

"Please tell me about what happened! I- I've been thinking about getting you two together..." Mira started, but Lillia cut her off.

"We are just friends. He was teaching me how to dodge, because I kept tripping over my own feet. What were were doing was completely platonic, and whatever fantasies you have of us, reserve for the imagination please. If we're ever going to be a team for missions, I don't want anyone mistaking it for loveship instead of friendship," Lillia said in a steady voice. Mira's face fell.

"Just... Just, Romeo and Wendy have been avoiding eachother for the last couple of weeks, and all that I could peice together was that they had a fight, and now neither one of them will talk to eachother. Squabbles usually don't last that long, so it must have been something big... So, I thought it was like a sign from god when you just appeared exactly three weeks after the fight," Mira explained. Lillia patted her on the back.

"I... I have a feeling I know why, but you need to promise me that you won't interfere with them," she said. Mira looked up from the slump that she was in before.

"Tell me more! Please! Nobody has been getting together for the past couple of weeks! I'm going through withdrawal!" Mira said desperately, clinging to the straps of Lillia's tanktop.

Erza sat in the corner of the guild, watching intently as her new student had Mira completely engaged in a conversation. Lillia glanced her way at one point, revealing the star branded on her right eyebrow. Jellal had loved the stars. It's not like the stars made her feel this way, just the loss of memory too. Jellal had something branded over his right eye, although it's more noticable than her pupil's

Somehow this child reminded her of Jellal. She didn't like thinking about that name, not because of what he had done, but rather of what he would never do. It was because of her, so many feelings were aroused that confused her more greatly than she had expected. Did the master make the connection? Of course not, he wouldn't know what she felt.

The way she stood, and the way she smiled. Half of the time, she would have a full grin. A smile that would give light and show that she was happy, but the other half of the time, she would do a half smile. The kind that Jellal would do, because he never could smile. They both wouldn't be able to smile in those times, like when she found out something new about herself. The child was always living in the fear that she would miss something, and what she missed would cost those she loved.

Jellal couldn't smile because all of the people he made cry. He couldn't smile until they were all happy, and their scars could fade, but he knew that he would never smile while he lived. Both of them couldn't smile for their own reasons, but the difference was, that the child, her student, HER pupil, could half of the time, and that was the difference. One could never smile. Athough she might have given all of hers just to see him do it once. And that was the difference.

Lillia took a deep breath outside of the guid doors. She felt kind of dizzy, but that was okay, she was just fine after she got some things off of her chest. She trekked to the side of the building, and stopped from going to the back when she heard voices.

"Listen... Shr- Levy, I have made some really stupid decisions, but I can't let go of what I did to you... After some thinking, I-I've realised that I care for you... A lot, and I would rather lose an arm or somethin' then ever do anything like that again... and... and, stop me here, I suck at words," a kind of deep, gruff voice said.

"You know, You could have started at ' I care for you,' and stopped at 'a lot'," a voice she recognised as Levy's from team shadow gear said.

"I-I know... Umm... Levy?... Shortie?" The gruff voice asked. Lillia kind-of-sort-of remembered someone calling Levy that before... Gajeel? They never talked much, so she never memorised his voice. She snuck a peek around the corner, and saw the small bluenette in the arms of the tall dragon slayer. They were dead to the world in a complete face-lock, and Gajeel was making a growling noise deep in his chest. She kind of wished she had a lacrima-cam to record it, but words worked too.

Heh heh, maybe she should leave now...

Mira smiled at a conversation was listening in on at the bar.

"Seriously though, just lighten up about it," Cana said, she had been drinking all day, but she only seemed tipsy. Mira often wondered how she did that.

"No, I prefer to stay sober, thank you," Laxus replied to the brunette.

"Why? You've got nothing to lose."

"Actually, I have my dignity, which I just regained recently."

"No you don't, at least not for long," Cana said smugly. She held up a picture of little Laxus in a pink dress, with a completely adorable scowl on his face.

"Give me that! It was for a bet a long time ago!" Mira giggled at the memory, it was her, in fact, that was the one who won the bet and told him to wear that dress. If the newcomer ever saw that picture, she would definetly have to tell the story to her. Cana held the picture _just_ out of reach.

The dispute was interrupted by a yelp and a flash just outside the window. A few moments later, Gajeel came in, carrying Lillia by the back of her red armor. She cursed dragon senses under her breath as all of the remaining people's gazes shifted to her.

"You need to keep this one on a leash," Gajeel growled. Lillia did her best to shrug from the position she was in.

"Hey, all I was doing out there was getting a breath of fresh air. Don't accuse me of spying," The girl replied. "Besides, you were the one making out with Levy." She said the last part extra loud. Gajeel dropped her as whoever heard started cheering.

Lillia got up as Gajeel stomped back outside.

"Well well, looks like I hit a nerve," Lillia said as she brushed herself off. Erza stood from her seat and grabbed her student's shoulder.

"Why are you in your armor?" She questioned. Lillia looked down in surprise.

"Well, I guess I re-quipped out of shock, maybe when he grabbed me..."

"I have never heard of that happening before," Erza said, cutting her off. Lillia shook her head and re-quipped back into the tank top and shorts she was wearing before. "The flash from when you re-quipped before was at most a quarter of what you usually take to re-quip. How did that happen?" Lillia shrugged again.

"Heck if I know."

"Meet me on the training field at dawn tomorrow, don't be late," Erza then dismissed her student.

The next day, Lillia came onto the training field at dawn. They pretty much did the same thing as the day before, although it was earlier, and Erza was timing her. Lillia was done training by lunch, and so she went back to the guild.

Mira was happily walking around the guild, filling out orders and the such. Almost the entire guild was there, doing their strange little fights and stuff. Lillia found Romeo sitting at a table off to the side.

"Hey," Lillia greeted him. He looked up from his book and raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you had training. The only way you could possibly be out by now is if you had to be there at dawn."

"I was," Lillia replied. "Are we going to do more training this afternoon?"

"Yeh, I was thinking about doing some sparring."

"M'kay then." Mira then noticed the two sitting together, and went over to the table.

"Hey Lillia, can you come to the kitchen for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," Lillia replied, getting up from the seat she just sat down in. Mira led her to a back room that Lillia had never been in before. She wasn't surprised about not knowing about the room, she was just surprised that it never occured to her that there even _was_ a kitchen.

"I saw some of your fighting earlier today, and I think that you would be safe on a mission if you brought along a few extra people... Possibly around your age?" Mira said with a wink.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't interfere," Lillia said absentmindedly as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm not interfering... But I never said that I wouldn't ask you to," Mira replied innocently.

"I'll think about it.." the bluenette replied as she picked up a whisk and a mixing bowl.

"Oh, and about last night..."

"What about it?" Lillia asked as she inspected a bag of flour and dumped some into the mixing bowl.

"What happened?" Mira questioned.

"Oh! That... I was only going outside, and then I heard Gajeel say something around back," Lillia began, then poured some milk and whisked some eggs into the flour. "Turns out he was confessing to Levy that he liked her or something, I heard the whole thing."

Mira eyed the child as she found some sugar and other ingredients, and started mixing them into the bowl. "Yep, they were making out, Gajeel was doing this growl thing that I guess he did when he was happy, and so I decided it was a good time to leave right about then," the bluenette started whisking the mixture until it was light and fluffy. " Well, you know he has really good hearing and smell? I thought I was quiet enough, but I guess not, because he noticed me." Taking out some pans as if she already knew where they were, Lillia poured the mixture into two separate pans and put them into the oven. "Yeah, I tried hiding but he found me. I almost jumped out of my skin when he did." she shuddered. "I think you know the rest."

Mirajane gave her a funny look.

"Do you realize that you just made a cake while you were telling me that story?" She asked the child. Lillia looked around.

"... No, it just felt right for me to be doing that," Lillia said. "It felt calming, and familiar." Mira looked at her.

"How often do you feel like things are familiar?" She asked the girl.

"This was the first time it felt right to be somewhere," Lillia replied.

"Feel free to continue," Mira said waving her hand dismissively. Lillia blinked once and looked at the room. Finding a new mixing bowl, she started making frosting.

"This looks like the recipe for Erza's favorite cake!" Mira said in wonder. Lillia continued mixing silently. "Of all the recipes that you might have known by heart, this is the one."

Soon the room was full of a light smell. It was fluffy, and Lillia was looking forward to getting a peice as she cut some strawberries. once the cakes were cooled off, Lillia started frosting it. Wendy drifted into the room after a while.

"Mira, this smells like the best cake you've made yet!" the young dragon slayer exclaimed.

"I wasn't the one who made it," Mira replied, pointing to Lillia, who was now placing the strawberries decisively on top of the freshly spread frosting.

"Lillia! I didn't know you could bake!" Lillia responded to the compliment with a small half smile that wasn't quite happy.

**I hope you liked this chapter! and I hope that you are happy with how much longer it is than the last one! I'll drag someone who's name starts with J, and ends with ellal into the next chapter! Just you wait! After writing this chapter, I have decided to go and bake some cake! (And then start with the next chapter)**


	5. Smiles, Notes, and Feathers

**Hey, guys! I am so glad that people are liking this story! I will keep my promise on dragging Jellal into this chapter somehow, so I hope you're looking forward to it! This is going to be an awesome chapter, with a bit of humor, a bit more bromance, a dash of romance, and possibly... Just possibly... Some awkward stuff! With Jerza and Rowen just for flavoring! BTW, the cake I tried to make was a FAIL! Oh, and Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail and all of it's characters (except for Lillia!) not me!**

Erza raised one eyebrow at the perfect looking cake in front of her. Not even the strawberries were a smidgen out of place.

"Your telling me that you made this without even realising it?" she asked the child in disbelief.

"Well, most of it..." Lillia replied, scuffing her foot on the wood floor.

"You had help?"

"No, Mira pointed out me making it after I finished the batter, I did the rest knowing about my weird behavior..." Lillia paused for a minute, staring at the ground. Erza took a slice from the desert, and tasted it. Her eyes widened. "Oh, god! I accidentally poisoned it, didn't I?! Gomenasai!"

"What? No you didn't! The cake is delicious!" Erza replied to the child.

"Oh."

Erza quickly devoured half of the cake before anyone had time to say otherwise, and Mirajane cut her off there.

"We can't have you eating all of the cake without giving anyone else a chance to try it!" Mira exclaimed. Erza pouted, but did not object. Soon, people all around the guild had gotten a sliver if the wonderful cake, and were enjoying it thuroughly. Romeo came over and tapped Lillia on the shoulder.

"I think that this would be a good time to make an escape," he whispered to her. They were soon sneaking out the back door towards the training fields.

"Sparring today?" the bluenette asked once they got there.

"Yup, although there will be no close combat training," Romeo replied.

"Good."

Both of them stood about ten feet away from eachother in wide stances, ready to fight.

"Hey, Romeo? Before we start, can you explain why when you catch your fist on fire it doesn't hurt?" Lillia asked, raising up a hand for him not to start yet. Romeo walked over to her.

"Simple, I was taught to concentrate on making a deadspace between my fire and my fist, so it's kind of like a bubble protecting me from being burned," Romeo explained. "Here, look."

He put a flaming hand to her arm, but she didn't feel the expected burn, instead, she just felt colder, and like there was a slight pressure where the flame should be. He removed his hand to show completely untouched skin. (Authors note: There you are, icefire13!)

"Well don't hold back on me during the fight!" Lillia suddenly yelled, jumping back into the position she was in before.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Romeo replied with a smirk.

Lillia closed her eyes, and started glowing. Opening her eyes to an unexpected lightness, she looked down to see herself holding two daggers and wearing a body fitting suit covered in metallic feathers. She could feel a V-shaped pendant on her forehead, and reaching up, she felt that it trailed into her hair in an elegant manner. Long feathers were attached to her arms, and she could see that they made a sort of trailing cape from her lower back to her ankles. Romeo stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Hey, I didn't know about this armor any more than you did!" Lillia snapped. Regaining his composure, and closing his mouth, he blinked a few times.

"Can you fly with it?" he asked. Yeah Romeo, very intelligent.

"I have no idea," Lillia replied, shrugging. Shrugging was surprisingly hard with feathers.

Taking a small jump with her arms spread wide, she suddenly balanced in the air with her legs trailing behind her. The small glide soon failed on her, and she faceplanted in the rough ground, succesfully skinning her nose.

"Oww," Lillia groaned, puting her unfeathered hands to her face. Wiping away some blood, she jumped again, this time doing some small flaps. Romeo watched the whole thing, holding Lillia's daggers for her as she went. Doing one big flap, Lillia gained about ten feet in altitude suddenly.

After gaining about fifty more feet in height, she closed her arms to her body daringly, and swooped towards the ground at a breakneck speed. Opening her wings wide to slow her fall, she almost landed about three feet from the ground. It was almost, because her armor dematerialised back into her old clothes, and she fell right from the air.

Unprepared for he sudden decent, she stumbled. Crying out and clutching her knee, Romeo rushed over to her.

"What the heck happened?" he asked her, trying to help her to her feet. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I don't kno-ow... So-sometimes m-my armor disapears," Lillia gasped between sobs. Deciding that it was no use trying to get her to walk, Romeo put her on his back and started running back towards the guild.

"Mira! Mira! Lillia's hurt!" A voice called from behind her. Mirajane turned around to see Romeo carrying a crying Lillia on his back.

"Oh, dear! This isn't good!" Mira said, although her voice was calm. Putting Lillia into a chair, Mira came over to the duo.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was trying to fly, and..." Romeo started to explain, but Mira cut him off.

"She was trying to fly?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes she was trying to re-quip into one armor but then accidentally re-quipped into this flying armor and then she could fly and then she did a dive but right before she tried to land her armor disappeared..." Romeo said in one breath, but then couldn't go on.

"A-and then I cra-ashed," Lillia finished for him. "I-it's my kne-ee that hu-urts..." Taking deep breaths, Lillia managed to calm herself down.

"I'll go get Wendy, don't try to move," Mira instructed. Lillia nodded.

A few minutes later, Mirajane came back into the room with Wendy in tow. Examining Lillia's knee with a small frown, Wendy furrowed her brow.

"Your knee is completely dislocated and sprained. I can heal it, but we need to put it back into place," she explained.

"Well, I have a feeling that there's not much I can do about it otherwise, so do what you want with it as long as I can use it again," Lillia said. Wendy called Natsu over and gave him a few instructions. Grabbing her leg, he shifted it carefully a few times, and then jerked it. There was a popping sound and a striking pain, but then there was a buzzing sensation as her knee was setting it'self right.

A cool feeling washed over her knee as Wendy healed it. Lillia let out a small sigh of relief.

"There, good as new," Wendy said after a short while. Just then Erza came over to the small group of people around her.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

"Nothing big, Lillia got a hurt knee and we were just setting it right," Mira explained to the knight.

"How could you be so careless?" Erza scolded the child.

"G-gomenasai, Sensei," Lillia replied, hanging her head low.

"Go clean up, and meet me at the back of the guild in one hour," Erza commanded.

"Hai, Sensei..."

Shifting her leg, Lillia stood up from the seat, it didn't even feel like she got hurt in the first place.

"I'm going to go take a shower, nobody disturb me please," Lillia announced to the small group. They all agreed, and Lillia made her way to the back.

She sighed as the warm water flowed through her hair, she had realised how much dirt she had gotten on herself after there wasn't any blood on her. Wendy also insisted on healing her scraped up face, which Lillia had completely forgotten about until she had mentioned it. A little while later, Lillia was dried off and re-quipped into her clothes, she still had about fifteen minutes before she was expected at the back of the guild.

Walking up to the job board, Lillia made a big show of inspecting each job that seemed to catch her eye, getting a few odd looks from Nab. Eventually Wendy walked up to her.

"Are you looking at going on a job?" she asked the other bluenette.

"Yeah, Wendy-chan... Maybe you could come with me," Lillia suggested.

"That would be fun, we might just have to go to another town, even," Wendy said.

"Is that a yes?" Lillia asked the small dragon slayer.

"O-okay, it'll be your first job, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it will," Lillia replied nonchalantly.

"Talk to me about it later, I think you're going to be late!" Wendy exclaimed suddenly. Glancing at the clock, Lillia nearly jumped out of her skin.

Lillia huffed to the back of the building, to see Erza standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Lillia stopped her mad dash, and caught her breath.

"G-gomenasai, Sensei," Lillia panted, looking up at her master.

"What possesed you to be so reckless?" Erza demanded, arms still crossed.

"I-I don't know, I just was learning to fly, and then..." Lillia trailed off.

"And then what? If you were in a fight, you would have been killed," Erza scolded. "You can't take risks like that." Lillia's breathing finally slowed down.

"Hai, Sensei..." she replied quietly. "I won't do it again."

"You better not. Being your mentor, I am also your guardian. If you get hurt, who will I teach?" she questioned.

"You wouldn't be teaching anyone..." Lillia replied.

"Exactly, but I would have to feel the guilt of a child being hurt because I wasn't a good mentor," Erza continued, "As of tomorrow, I will be doubling the amount of time I am training you!"

"Hai, Sensei..." Lillia moaned.

"Show me fighting spirit!" Erza chanted.

"Hai, Sensei!" Lillia yelled in return.

The next day, Lillia met Erza at dawn.

"Show me the armor that you found yesterday," Erza commanded.

"Hai, Sensei..." Lillia replied, still half asleep. Spreading her arms out wide, Lillia pulled the darkness around her into a cucoon of light from the outside. Opening her eyes, she was in her flight armor.

"Avis armor? It takes amazing craftsmanship to create this armor, so it's quite rare," Erza commented. "Follow me on battle stances," Erza ordered.

After that, Lillia worked on more fighting stances, then blocks, dodges, and more, until her magical energy wore down several hours later from trying to increase her re-quipp speed. Then, Erza taught Lillia ways she could use her environment when this happened, and also how to deal with pain during a fight.

The sun was in between it's highest point and setting when they finished, and Lillia managed to get some food and a nap before She was supposed to meet up with Romeo. She had regained some of her magical energy by then, and was still a bit sore from her training earlier in the day.

"Okay, are we going to get some fighting done today, or are is one of us going to end up hurt again?" Romeo asked.

"Both of us are going to end up hurt if we're fighting," Lillia pointed out.

"Well, let's get some training done before then, shall we?" Romeo replied.

Standing about ten feet apart, both of them were in a wide stance ready to fight.

"Go!" Romeo said suddenly, catching Lillia off guard. She re-quipped into her red armor, holding Eyalaye in her hands. Romeo was already upon her. Just getting out of her faze from the sudden drop in energy, Lillia drowsily did a small dodge, trying to avoid a fiery punch coming in her direction. It hit her squarely in the jaw, sobering her up quite nicely.

Bending her knees slightly, Lillia jumped out of the way of another attack, and slashed at Romeo forcefully. Romeo dropped to the ground to avoid the attack, and swept Lillia's legs out from under her as he got up again. Lillia fell, and rolled out of the way as Romeo tried to land another flaming punch. Jumping up, Lillia got hit with a well aimed fire ball, and staggered to the side slightly.

Romeo saw his chance, and tried to get her on the shoulder to drop one of her swords, but instead of getting slowed by her new injury, Lillia got adrenaline forced into her veins. dodging the attack, Lillia spinned a full three hundred and sixty degrees to add force to her attack. Hitting Romeo on the forehead, he fell to the ground, and Lillia gracefully put the tip of her sword at his throat.

"Best two out of three?" he asked.

"Sure," Lillia said, panting, and wiping sweat from her brow with her free hand.

Lillia stayed with Eyalaye and it's armor for that round again. Lillia started it off with a quick jab at Romeo, who sidestepped it, and grabbed her ankle witha tendril of blue flame. Lillia scrambled on her knees to get out of reach, and then popped up when the flames were released.

"Hey, Romeo," Lillia said as she jumped over a low-aimed fire ball.

"Yeah?" he replied, dodging her retaliation of a side swipe.

"You wanna go on a mission soon, Mira said it would be okay," she said as she ducked underneath a flaming punch.

"Sure." Lillia then tripped over her own feet and fell face-first into the ground. Romeo put his blue flame at her throat.

"Last round wins, and then we're free," Romeo said, helping Lillia get up.

Romeo started off by throwing a fire ball straight at Lillia's face, but she ducked, and spent several moments re-quipping into her avis armor. But Romeo by then had blue flames in front of her neck. Lillia took a step back, and did a powerful flap, sending her straight upwards into the air. Romeo grabbed her ankle with his blue flames once again, and then grabbed her wrist with his other hand. Falling, Lillia put both of her hands forward to do a killer dive, but Romeo let go of her with his blue flames, and made a large ball of red ones. The sudden updraft of hot air sent Lillia into a spinout.

In order to regain her balance, Lillia spread her wings wide and slowly turned around. Letting her armor dematerialise, because she had already pushed her boundaries as it was, Lillia rolled as she hit the ground and ran straight at Romeo, Beacon materialising in her hand slowly. Swinging the spear at him dramatically, Romeo used a thick tendril of blue fire to stop it's blade. They both stood there, willing their magic to hold out just a little longer than their opponent's.

The sky was just revealing it's stars while the sun was making the sky orange on one side. Lillia's spear was dispersing little by little into stardust as Romeo's flames were surrendering to the cold air around them. Eventually, just the tip of the spear remained as small sparks wrapped around it, and in a breeze, they were both gone.

"Tie?" Lillia asked, fatigued.

"Tie," Romeo agreed, letting out a tired sigh.

Both of them sank to the ground, laying there side by side in tired acceptance of equal power. They gazed at the stars as the stars gazed back at them, more specifically, the various spirits that were the stars gazed at them. After a long time, both of them got up and went in their own directions.

Walking back to the guild, Lillia decided to come in the back door because she didn't feel like talking to people. As she walked up, she saw Laxus carrying Cana away, she was obviously too drunk to stand at that point.

"This is why I don't drink," Laxus said gruffly.

"Whzzat?" Cana slurred.

"If I did, who would carry you home?" Laxus replied with a grin. Then they were too far away to hear, but it left Lillia with a small smile. She snuck around to the back, making sure nobody was confessing their undying love to anyone else back there, and went to open the back door.

Before she could, she heard rustling in the bushes nearby, and turned on her heels to see what it was. Her legs hurt, and her eyes were blurring, but she still had a sense of survival.

"Who's there?" she asked, her throat was kind of hoarse.

"A friend, can you do a favor for me?" a voice responded in a whisper.

"I need to see your face first," Lillia replied cautiously. A man in dark clothes with blue hair and a red tatoo around his right eye came from the bushes.

"Don't go running into the night to call for the council, okay?" he pleaded. Lillia gave him a funny look.

"What did you ever do?" she asked with a big smile.

"I thought that anyone would know the face of Jellal Fernandes," he said with a halfhearted smile.

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell. Then again, I have amnesia," Lillia replied, it was just then that she noticed how out-of-place her hair was.

"I'm sorry for making assumptions like that. Just having a face like mine..." he trailed off.

"What? You have a really nice face," Lillia commented as she took out her flower pin and put most of her dishevelled hair back into it's usual place.

"Do you not see the red tattoo over my right eye? It's hard to mistake," Jellal said.

"It's okay to have scars on the outside," Lillia tucked one last lock behind her ear, revealing the star branded over her right eyebrow at the end of a silvery line."As long as we don't let it affect how we are on the inside."

"But I was affected on the inside, and now people want to kill me," Jellal tried to explain.

"The rule works for everyone, and it works in reverse. Just because of scars on the inside, you can't let it hurt others on the outside," Lillia said. "And you can't let any scars become what defines you."

Jellal looked up at the sky for a long time. Lillia broke the silence with a laugh and a glowing smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You don't seem like the kind to be a fugitive on the run, in fact, you seem like the opposite, with how long you stare at the stars," Lillia replied with a tear in the corner of her eye from laughing so hard.

"I've changed," he said quietly.

"But if you're changed, then the council is wrong to be spending time on you," Lillia reasoned.

"But there's still the thing's I've done, all the people I've made cry," Jellal said.

"What's the point in frowning if you've added so many tears to the world then? Smile as many times as you can to spread it," Lillia replied. Jellal gave her a half smile.

"If only I could," Jellal said sadly.

"Will you give me one smile if I do you that favor you asked for before?" Lillia asked. Jellal stood in silence for a while before responding again.

"Okay." He handed her an envelope with a name on it.

"Give this to the person with this name, and you'll smile once?" Lillia asked. Jellal nodded, and whirled to leave. "Promise me that when you smile, I'll see it." Jellal turned silently, crossed his heart, and then disappeared into the night.

**Oh my goodness! This one took a lot of brain power! Tell me what you think, and who is this mysterious person Jellal is giving a note to? I'm sure you can guess,*wink wink*! I had to make this chapter longer to keep the promise at the beginning, so sorry if you see the perfect point to stop, because I can think of at least three. Plus, I bet you're wondering how Lillia got so good at fighting? A little thing called Erza's training tactics. 'Till the next chapter!**

**~ Lillia Enchanted!**


	6. Missions, and bad puns about booze

**Hey, guys! I want to thank you all for being supportive, following, and especially writing reviews! All of these things help a lot when I write the next chapter, and so I try to make as many things that are unexpected happen so that the story is completely original! Thank you all, and I completely love you all platonically and not, on the verge at the moment. Speaking of platonic love and romantic love, this chapter is going to have a bit more bromance, and I'll try to add some romance but I'm not sure on what ship yet! Oh, and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters (Except Lillia), not me!**

Lillia took in a huge breath of air, and in her best Erza imitation she roared,

"OI, DRAGNEEL! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The bellow nearly shook some of the tables and chairs. Natsu turned his head and blindly scittered over to where he heard Erza's voice.

"Aye!" he said in fear.

"Yo, Natsu," Lillia replied, coughing a few times. Blinking once or twice, Natsu realized who had actually called his name. Natsu glowered as Lillia heard Gray laughing in the background.

"Nice job, kid!" the raven haired teen congratulated. Lillia cowered behind Natsu at the sound of the ice-mage's voice.

"G-gomenasai!" she squeaked from behind the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Now you sound like Aries," Natsu commented.

"W-whatever, here," Lillia stammered, still recovering from the encounter with the ice mage. She then handed him an envelope with his name in neat cursive writing on it. (And you thought that was for Erza!)

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's an envelope, idiot. Open it up and see who it's from," a familiar celestial mage said from over Natsu's shoulder. Going over to a table that the two were sitting at before, the fire mage tore open the mysterious letter. Lillia and Lucy stood over both of his shoulders, reading what the note said.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I am alive and well, I wanted to tell you and the rest of the guild this as I passed through Magnolia on the way to destroying another dark guild. Ultear and Meredy are fine, and I thought that Juvia would like to know that Meredy sends her regards. Don't let Erza see this letter or even know of it's existence, and burn it as soon as you get a chance. I just ask that you tell Erza that you learned from a reliable source of information that I am well. I am heading to the port town of Hargeon to find the headquaters of one of the guilds. If anything happens to Erza, please inform me through my friend Morn in Clover town, you can find Morn in the Wind clock tavern. Just ask about the scottish play from a man in a blue beret. _

_Sincerely, Jellal_

Natsu dropped the letter.

"That Bas-" he started, but then Lillia put her hand over his mouth. She shook her head.

"He's better then we are, just do as the letter instructed," she said solemnly. Lucy looked at the ground. The sun shone in through the windows drowsily as it was making it's way past the farthest point in the sky. That morning, Lillia went through her regular training, and was eager to get the note to Natsu.

"Are you going to tell her, or what?" Lucy asked the pink haired mage.

"I actually think it would be a good idea not to tell her at all," Natsu suggested.

"Tell who what?" our favorite redhead questioned from behind the trio. Natsu's hand that caught the letter earlier suddenly burst into flames, obliterating the paper.

"Erza... can we talk outside for a moment?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," she replied. The two mages left the room. Lillia pushed her ear up to the wall, but it was too thick to hear anything through it. she peeked through the only back window, and could just barely hear voices.

"Umm, Erza? Jellal is alive and well, he wanted you to know that," she heard Natsu say.

There was a long silence.

"..."

"It's nice to hear that," Erza's voice replied. Lillia heard the back door open and close again, she walked back to the table she was sitting at quickly before she was noticed. Erza re-entered the room, walking with her eyes facing forward. She didn't stop, but instead walked straight out the front door, her expression stony.

Lillia walked up to the counter, she didn't feel comfortable ordering things any more, because she wouldn't be able to pay for them. She worked off her food and board by doing chores and the like whenever she could, but she didn't want to ask for anything more.

"Mira, can I borrow a map?" she asked, she was going to give it back.

"Sure, are you still looking for a good job? I have a few suggestions if you'd like," Mira said as she fished a map from behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah. That. I actually haven't had a good look at some jobs, what have you found?" Lillia replied, taking the map from the barmaid.

"Here, all of these should work out for the team quite nicely," Mira handed her a small stack of job requests.

Lillia took the papers to a small table in the corner where she could look at them in peace. Spreading out the map, she traced her finger to Hargeon, it actually was pretty far away from any of the job requests. Then she looked for Clover town. The town it's self was closer to some of the job requests, and to Magnolia. Lillia crossed Hargeon out of the equation, and looked at the three closest jobs to Clover town.

One flyer read, 150,000 jewel, for figuring out who stole a family heirloom, it was in another small town that wasn't too far from Clover town. Another one was for guarding some explorers as they went through some ruins that had potentially dangerous creatures in them, the reward was 165,000 jewel and it was on the outskirts of a forest nearby a small city. The city wasn't as close to Clover town as the other one was, but it wasn't too much further away, either. The last one was guarding a large flower shipment from the same small city to a town called Aiedail, the soul rose city. Lillia had a feeling Mira had chosen a city with a sappy title like that for her team mates. The reward was 175,000, and apparently the shipment went through bandit territory. As to why bandits would want a large shipment of flowers was beyond her, but the destination was the closest to clover town, and the reward was good. Well, there were better rewards in the stack of flyers, but none of them were close enough to Clover town to be to Lillia's liking.

Going back to the bar, Lillia gave Mira back all of the flyers except for the one asking for help protecting the flowers. Mira looked at the flyer with interest.

"I was hoping you would have chosen the one for protecting the wedding from assassins, but this one works too," Mira said as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"Whatever, I need to go to the train station for a schedule on the soonest train to the meeting point before I contact the client," Lillia said.

"Oh, okay, do you know how to get there?" Mira questioned.

"No idea," Lillia replied matter-of-factly.

"Here's the map again," Mira said, pushing another map in her direction. Lillia took it gratefully.

Several hours later, Lillia came back in with several papers along with the map, and the flyer.

Mira put the glass she was shining onto the counter as Lillia came back to the bar. Pushing the map back to Mira, Lillia opened up several different schedules and took out a pencil. crossing off most of the train routs until she tapped her finger on one.

"Mira, how could I make two thousand jewel before seven tomorrow morning?" she asked the demon barmaid.

"You could easily do betting, but we don't have any pools open right now," Mirajane suggested, putting her finger to her chin.

"I have no money whatsoever," Lillia lamented, putting her head onto the bar with a loud thump.

"What about that fifty jewel you found on the ground yesterday?" Mira asked.

"I would need to win every bet that I make tonight," Lillia started to think.

A little while later, Cana picked up on a single bet Lillia was placing with a rediculously low beginning price.

"Whatchya bettin' on, sweety?" Cana slurred.

"That if you got some fifty year old liquor, that you'd be able to keep your balance on the counter for two minutes or more," Lillia explained.

"Is that a bet?" Cana asked.

"Rule one of the bet, you can't bet on yourself, rule two of the bet, yes it is a bet," Lillia replied.

"Sold!" Cana cheered. Mira took out a bottle and asked if anyone else wanted to bet. A few people humored the cause and put some pocket change into the pool.

"Oh, come on? Nobody believes in me?" Cana asked, pouting. Laxus put in three thousand jewel quietly.

"If I win this bet, I'm going to put my one hundred jewel on them kissing tonight," Lillia whispered to Mira. The take-over mage nodded quietly and wrote that down under the other notes on the pool.

Now holding the shotglass, Cana eyed the liquid inside curiously. By the smell of it, she probably could dump it out and it would eat a hole in the floor. She knew that it would bite, but she would bite back. She was probably half past tipsy, and was ready for a quick nap before hand, but hey. People were betting on her, and not just any people. Maybe she destinguished one person who had bet more than the rest, but that was her business.

Okay, now.

Cana threw the liquid down her throat. The burning got strong enough to catch fire, but Cana had learned to master that a while ago. Now for the hard part. Something bit her hand, wait, no. Her hand was just tingling. How much did she have before this? Enough to tranquilize a horse, but she was no horse. She just needed to sit up for a while, right? No, wait. She needed to balance, so she wasn't aloud to lean either. Oww, something bit her eye. Wait, no. Nothing bit her eye, she was losing consiousness quickly. Putting her fist onto the bar hard, Cana straightened her posture as a wave of feathers flew at her, they gnawed at her with their blunt little points, but she wanted this now. And she would get it.

This wasn't for the money.

This was just for the heck of it, and boy did she love heck.

Well, now. That would be cheating, wouldn't it?

Loving heck?

You can't love two people, now can you?

Heck isn't a person.

Yes, but you love someone else.

I don't love anyone other than alchohol.

Nah, I know who you love.

No you don't.

Yeah, I'll even point your face in their direction as you fall off of the bar.

Give me thirty more seconds, then I'll fall.

Sure, as long as I can move you tonight instead of your usual self.

What would you do?

Love.

Where did you come from?

The alchohol, there's a reason they call them spirits.

That was a terrible pun.

I know, but I was waiting to say that for a while.

Who are you going to give my love to?

You already know.

Damn, you're mean.

Looks like that kid won her bet.

Like I care.

You're falling now, and I'll rule you for the night.

Whatever, I fell a while ago.

You'll have yourself back by the time you wake up tomorrow.

Thanks, I'm guessing you'll leave the hangover for the price of seduction.

You know I will, baby.

Nobody sugarbombs me, sweetheart.

I just did, now sleep. I have matters of men to attend to for you.

Goodnight, hope you have a hell of a time with me and my man.

That was the last thought that was in Cana's mind as she was possesed by the alchoholic seductress. Lillia picked up her hundred jewel and placed it back on the counter as a certain lightning mage caught a falling brunette. Cana did a smooth laugh, and opened her eyes, now they were purple instead of their usual grey sheen. No one seemed to notice.

Waiting and watching, Lillia got another one hundred jewels within twenty minutes. If she had known about the spirit, Lillia would have given it a high five. Moving onto other things, she managed to get three thousand jewels before she decided to stop.

Walking past Cana, who was seated in Laxus' lap, Lillia made her way to Romeo who was sitting alone reading.

"Hey, I've got us a job. Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning at six thirty, trainfare is two thousand jewel," Lillia said.

"'Kay then," Romeo replied, still mostly into his book. Lillia walked to the other side of the room Where Wendy was sitting quietly as she watched the people around her doing whatever they did. Telling her the same thing, Lillia sat down hext to the sky dragon slayer.

"Oh, what is the job?" the small dragon slayer inquired.

"We'll be transporting flowers through bandit territory," Lillia explained.

"A place in need of large amounts of flowers must be having a celebration or something," the short bluenette reasoned.

"Oh, yeah! I never thought of that. Maybe we could ask about it on the way over," the young re-quipp mage suggested.

"We should, we could even extend our visit a few days to be there, the flowers would have to be transported at the last minute to stay fresh, so the celebration would have to be within a week of the transfer," Wendy said with a small glint in her eye.

"Will Charla be coming?" Lillia asked suddenly.

"No, she decided to stay at home when I went on your first mission with you after a bit of debate," Wendy said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. Seeing Charla in the past, Lillia reasoned that a 'bit of debate,' was closer to a war of wills. After that conversation, they chatted and then decided that since they would have to get up early the next day to be at the train station on time, so went back to their own places, packed, and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Lillia was at the train station by six fifteen, so she waited for her two team mates patiently. Wendy got there first, and they chatted for the next twenty minutes because they had bot gotten their train tickets at the entrance. At six fifty, Romeo came running up. His hair was messy, and he looked like he had just thrown on whatever clothing he could get his hands on while he ran out the door.

"I didn't know Romeo-kun was coming!" Wendy cried, standing up from the bench in surprise.

"And you never told me that Wendy-chan was coming!" Romeo said with a shocked expression. Lillia laughed nervously.

"Hey, look! I think our train is here, no use in letting our money go to waste!" Lillia said, picking up her small bag and running onto the train, dragging her two comrades onto the vehicle with her. A few minutes later, it was moving and Wendy had a miserable look on her face.

"Oh right! You have motion sickness, don't you Wendy-chan?" Lillia said after a while.

"It's not that bad... but you lied to me," the other bluenette said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh... It's just... You never asked, and..." Lillia tried to explain in vain. Wendy turned her head away from the girl sitting next to her. "Sorry."

Meanwhile at the guild, Mirajane was giving Cana hell about her behavior the night before.

"I was posessed, I've told you once, I've told you a million times," Cana grumbled angrily.

"Well, posessed or not, did you do anything after you got him to carry you home by passing out?" Mira asked slyly.

"No, don't get your hopes up, I was out until morning," Cana replied curtly.

"But the babies!" Mira whined.

"I don't intend on ever getting pregnant, Mira, so shut your trap," Cana growled.

"Children are much better than alchohol," Mira replied.

"Alchohol is my children," Cana snapped.

"But I thought that alchohol was your boyfriend!" the barmaid retaliated.

"I didn't know you were cheating on me," a familiar lightning dragon slayer said from behind the alchoholic.

A few moments later, the sound of Mirajane's squeals of delight could be heard for miles around. the sound of them probably broke the sound barrier.

Lillia sat in silence as a small happy sound was drowned in the rumbling of the train around her. Wendy still stared out the window angrily, and Romeo had no comment.

"Listen, guys... I didn't mean for this to make you mad... I just wanted my favorite nakama to come with me on my first mission," Lillia said after a long time. She was mostly telling the truth, but the fact that Mira had told her to do it might have been the reason they were in that situation the first place.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am a complete and total idiot, and I promise you can do whatever you want to me without me fighting it from this moment on until we arrive at our destination," Lillia said, crossing her heart and holding one hand in the air. "That applies to both of you, because I lied to you both equally," she finished, hanging her head low.

It was going to be a long ride.

**What did you think of that chapter? I know, I know, the thing with Cana should make me have to rate it T, and so I will. I'm also aware of my definite lack of Jerza in this chapter, but I'm going to pull something big off for them in the next couple of chapters, so yeah. I may or may not mention the Cala incident also, I think it might be a few chapters before they come back to the guild, and even I wasn't expecting this until Mira wouldn't stop talking to me. Mira, why do you need there to be babies? Can't they be immature teenagers for another couple of years?(BTW, both Cana and Laxus are over the age of twenty one, and I can swear I could hear the crazy little alchohol spirit laughing just now) 'Till the next chapter,**

**~Lillia Enchanted**


	7. Flowers and Fog

**Hey, guys! Wow, this is the farthest I have ever gone with a story, thanks for all of the wonderful support you guys have been giving me! Sorry, icefire13, I love you but I don't ship NaLi. I think it's a wonderful ship, and it is completely adorbs, but I went with NaLu a while ago, and now I'm sticking to it. If it makes you feel any better, I will have a long debate within Natsu's mind about it. Expect this to be a long chapter! I am sorry to say that there is not going to be much JeRza this chapter, but hang in there guys! This is all leading up to something really big!**

By the time Lillia got off of the train, she had several bruises on her arm, her hair was singed and looked like it had been through a tornado, and there was slightly smeared sharpie on her forehead that read: Romeo rules! Most of this was done by the local mini Natsu, because Wendy had decided that she was even with her friend after she had messed up her hair. Romeo was just taking advantage of the oppurtunity. The several hour train ride was torture for the re-quip mage.

Rushing to the bathroom of the train station to clean the sharpie off of her forehead and brush out her hair, Lillia left her friends together near a small cafe. Feeling satisfied about her hair and getting most of the sharpie off, Lillia went back to where she had left them. Romeo was holding a styrofoam cup of coffee, and Wendy was scolding him, saying that the caffiene would stunt his growth. Lillia chuckled as she approached them, carrying her small bag.

The three young mages left the train station and headed to where they were supposed to meet their client by three that afternoon. Walking to a small house outside of town, they knocked on the door to find the client's wife.

"Hello, who might you children be?" a portly brunette woman asked kindly. She had green eyes, and was wearing a maroon dress with an apron.

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail, we came to help guard the flowers," Romeo said in a very professional tone. The woman tilted one eybrow upwards with a friendly grin.

"Well, are you now? When I heard you over the lacrima phone, you sounded a bit older," the woman said good naturedly.

"That was probably Mirajane, she helps quordinate things with the clients," Wendy explained.

"You seem to have your story straight, so show me your guild mark, and we'll start you off on the journey," the woman suggested. Wendy and Romeo just had to lift their sleeves, but Lillia had to wrestle off her left shoe. Resolving to wear sandals next time, she put back on her shoe after getting a strange look from the kind woman.

Going out to a barn near to the house, there were three covered wagons hitched up to boars of different colors. The fragrance of flowers hung in the air, and Lillia suddenly felt light headed. A blond man with a beard was tending to the boars along with a teenaged boy who resembled him slightly. Lillia and the others walked up to the man, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, we're the mages from fairy tail, we'll be protecting the flowers on their trip to Aiedail," Lillia explained. "We met your wife earlier about it, she's very nice."

The man and the boy shared a look and laughed.

"I left my wife at home, kiddo. The woman you met was my sister, you should be talking to Trish about the flowers and the trip," The man explained. Looking at his hair, Lillia realized that he slightly reminded her of Elfman.

"Where can I find this Trish person?" the bluenette asked. The man jerked his thumb behind him to the back of another wagon.

Going to the back of the middle wagon, Lillia found a thin woman with short, black hair tending to the flowers.

"Excuse me, are you Trish?" Lillia asked timidly. The woman turned around and looked at the girl.

"Yes, I am Trish, and you're adorable," Trish replied, patting Lillia on the head.

"We're here to guard the flowers, we're from Fairy Tail, you see..." Lillia started to explain.

"So you're the mages my wife was talkin' about. You met Lauren, didn't you?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Lauren was really nice, but we're here to guard the flowers, when will we be leaving?" Lillia inquired.

"We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready," Trish replied with a laugh.

"We're ready, how long do you think this trip will be?" Lillia asked.

"In order to get there in time, I would say we're gonna pull an all-nighter, assumin' there aren't any side tracks," Trish calculated. Lillia sighed, she was already tired from the train ride, holding up all night would be difficult.

"Let's get going now, while there's still daylight," Lillia responded. The three young mages sat in the front of the wagons, buddied with one of the people from the other group.

Lillia was seated with the teenager for the trip, looking to the side, she saw Wendy seated with the blond man from before, and Romeo was sitting next to Trish, who had put her arm over his shoulder and was telling him something that obviously bored him half to death. The barn doors opened, revealing an open pasture with it's gates open, there was a dirt road leading off into the forest, and another leading back into town.

Rushing the boars forward, the group of wagons started the journey ahead of them. The start of the journey was in silence, until Lillia got bored of sitting around doing nothing but watching.

"I never learned your name," Lillia said to her travelling companion.

"It's Mitchel," he replied simply. The two of them sat quietly for a while.

"Why are you taking this many flowers to Aiedail?" she asked.

"For the soul rose celebration," Mitchel said. How informative.

"What's the soul rose celebration?" Lillia questioned.

"The biggest floral event of the year, where have you been? Under a rock?" Mitchel retaliated.

"No, I've got amnesia," Lillia replied.

"Great, I'm trusting my life in a twelve-year old with amnesia," Mitchel said sarcastically.

"You ever heard of Erza Scarlett?" Lillia asked.

"Yeh," he replied. Lillia put a hand out, and pulled Eziekiel out of the air.

"I'm her pupil," Lillia said, putting the large sword next to his face. Mitchel kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Meanwhile, Romeo was getting his ear chatted off with a story about the soul rose celebration, and how this and that and the other thing happened.

"So, I met Lauren there. You know the rules of the soul rose celebration?" Romeo grunted. "Well, you get a rose, and you give it to one person. The person who accepts it is your soul mate. I know it's strange, honey, but you give the person who's fated to you the rose. There are so many people there, that by fate you will end up givin' it to the right one." Romeo let out a long sigh as he scanned the trees for any bandits. "The shifting of the people is filled with fate, the people that are meant to be together are pushed by the current, they go round and round until you end up giving someone a rose, and it turns out they are the right one. I met Lauren there, you know." A sudden bump in the road bounced the wagon, waking up a drowsing fire mage. "I just had a rose, hoping to find some dandy, and I was tripped. Lauren was helping me get back up when she grabbed my hand holding the rose, and we realised we were meant to be." Trish finished the story by doing a snap at the reins of the boar, sending them flying over another bump in the forest path.

Natsu was partially drowsing at the guild, when he heard Lisanna come into the room.

"Hey, Mira! How're you doing? Cana still mad at Laxus about having his child?" the white haired take over mage asked.

"Fine, bring the groceries to the back room. Yeah, Cana's still moping, although I think she's gotten over the fact that it was with Laxus, they're sitting and laughing together a lot," the voice of the older sister replied. (Sorry about the suddenness in the previous statement, forgot to mention what Laxus said after the cheating thing.)

"Oh, that's nice," Lisanna replied. Natsu zoned out of the rest of the conversation.

Natsu loved that girl so much, but not in the way she loved him. They were just nakama, weren't they? Sometimes Natsu still thought she was still dead, and then woke up from the thought to hear Lisanna and someone else talking. The two of them were friends, at least until Happy came along and they both were 'parents'. But then she died. He even made her grave, he was there for her brother when he was mourning, and everything seemed bleak. Lisanna was dead and he needed to get over it, right? So he did. Sadly, of course, he was sad when she died, and he never thought she was dead in the first place, like when Gildarts went on long quests. She was going to come back, and she did. But not before he met Lucy. Lucy wasn't as strong as Lisanna, or knew him when he was a kid, but she was still kind. She comforted him when Igneel was gone, and she made sure he was okay when he got sick, and he wanted to protect her. Once in a while, he felt like he needed to wrap his arms around her and hold her and sheild her from harm. With Lisanna he wanted to make sure she was safe, but not like he wanted to with Lucy, it was like when he wanted to protect any of his nakama, although he knew how much she wanted to be with him. Natsu couldn't like her the way he might have before, because she was dead. She was dead long enough to not come back from the long mission. This Lisanna was nothing but a dream to him, and he couldn't love a dream.

The wagon shook. The lanterns hanging from the wagons swung, sending eery shadows between the trees. Wendy clung to the seat as a large wind howled through the path, heading to it's own destination. Cold flew on the back of the cold gust, the small dragon slayer shivered. The blond man who had been sitting beside her silently before looked down at the child.

"There's a blanket in the back," he said in a deep voice. Wendy thanked him and found the warm peice of cloth.

Romeo stifled a yawn as another bluster of wind peirced the night with whistles.

"You can get a blanket from the back, sweety," Trish said, noticing how chilled the air was getting that night.

"I don't get cold, Fire mage, remember?" the young one replied.

"Alrighty, then," the gardener conceited. Moving at a sluggish place, the wagons were slowed to a halt as a bunch of covered wagons blocked the path.

"Move it up!" Romeo yelled.

"No, you're talking to bandits, little man!" another voice called from the other side of the road block.

"Well, you're talking to Fairy Tail mages!" the black haired mage called back.

"You look like a bunch of kids and a gardener to me!"

"Wendy, would you please blow them away?"

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you going to-" the bandits were cut off as Wendy blew the roablock out of the way with her sky dragon's roar. The wagons hurtled through the new opening and went around another bend in the trail before the bandits had a chance to recover.

The rest of the night was uneventful, much to Romeo's dismay. Lillia was forced to sit in slience with Mitchel not saying anything more about the soul rose celebration, or anything for that matter. Maybe it would have been better if she had gone with Trish. Wendy was happily enjoying the quiet time she had on the trail, and decided that she would like it if she could ride through the woods at night without anything to say more often. Of course if Charla found out about it, she'd be in trouble for going out in the dangerous woods without any protection, or anything to keep her safe. She would just have to go with someone like the man next to her with few words.

When dawn broke, there was a large, flat, plain where no trees grew. They could see a spiralling tower in the distance, and the stretch seemed to be deserted. Trish and the others tensed at the young mages' sides. The gardener woman made a signal to her partners and they all sped up considerably as they started across the field. Lillia had a bad feeling there. As the covered wagons started to speed through the stretch, Lillia could hear the long, shrill whistle of an arrow. The projectile lkanded directly in fron to the middle wagon, but the boar didn't stop it's charge.

Looking back on the path, Lillia could see eery white tendrils whisping up from the ground behind them, and she had a feeling that they weren't just dust. The sun's rising was making the entire sky a ghostly pastel on one side as the other was a dark purpleish blue. Soon, the ground was writhing with the mist, and she could hear hoof beats behind her. Still backwards in her seat, the wagon hit a large bump, sending her into the air, and then crashing back down into her seat.

Now facing forward, Lillia could see the source of the hoofbeats was a white horse with nothing on it, but wherever it took a step, more tendrils of the mist would rise, soon the whisps were starting to look like hands, a longer one reached up and slithered towards Lillia's ankle as they rode past. The hand dissipated when she kicked it, and soon the hands were all over. Wendy was doing her best to blow away the fog in front of her. Romeo did the same with his fire, but Lillia didn't have much to use in that situation. The wagon was moving too quickly to try to blow the fog away with her avis armor, and so the most she could do was kick away the fog and hope for the best.

Soon, there were more of the white horses, and they were raising the fog more quickly. At one point, the wagon almost ran into one, but when they got close, it disappeared. One of the foggy hands grabbed Lillia's ankle before she could bat it away, and her leg started to whisp away as if it were the fog too. Hitting the fog with her hand, the same thing happened. By then, the mist had wrapped it's self around her leg, and started snaking past her knee. Lillia started to panic, and Mitchel took notice. Swearing, he told her not to panic.

Lillia took some deep breaths, but she was obviously afraid. Gasping, she tried to shake it off of her leg, but it was clinging, and dragging more of the fog onto her. The fog was now a thick vine around her, wrapping around her waist and slithering all around her body.

A woman in a white dress looked at her with completely white eyes. Her pale blond hair floated about her as she stood in a beam of light, she smiled sympathetically as more people in white clothes appeared. Lillia was gasping short breaths as she fog started to dematerialise her chest.

"Please, no," Lillia gasped. Mitchel looked at the small girl next to her as she reached out desperately for something outside of the wagon. She was blowing away in the wind.

"Don't say anything to her," he instructed her. Lillia could hardly hear anything as the fog cosumed her arms and shoulders. Now she could see a man in a blue kimono was right next to her, raking his hands through her hair as she stuggled to breath short rasps. She started to cry, but the tears were nothing but more fog, ghosting kisses along her cheeks. Mitchel saw as Lillia dematerialised. There was nothing he could do now.

Lillia gasped for air as half of her face was turning into mist. The air around her was cold.

"Help, help," Lillia pleaded between her short rasps of breath. Mitchel sighed, turning the last solid part of Lillia's face towards him, her eyes mostly closed, he looked away from the destination on the other end of the clearing, and opened her eye with his thumb.

"Don't turn away," He ordered, snapping the reigns one again, and glancing at the exit of the clearing. Some of the mist clung to his fingers. Lillia rasped as part of her started to rematerialise.

Mitchel picked up the blanket from behind the seat and wrapped it around her. her turned back to the path and urged the boar ahead.

By the time they got out of the clearing, Lillia was herself again, but cold, and still gasping for breath. Mitchel suddenly dropped the riens and swore loudly. He was clutching his hand and his teeth were clenched.

"What happened?" Lillia gasped hoarsly.

"My fingers were dematerialised, I left 'em in the clearing," he hissed through his clenched jaw. blood was dripping from between the fingers clutching his hand.

"Guys! We need to stop!" Lillia yelled over the rumble of the wagons. Trish signalled for the last wagon to stop. Lillia jumped off of the platform and got Wendy to heal the teenager's bleeding hand.

"What happened back there? You guys were slowing down," Trish asked after helping clean up Mitchel.

"The fog got me, I was almost completely gone," Lillia rasped.

"Damn the ghost circles," Trisha said angrily, looking at her nephew's hand.

"Are you going to be able to drive, son?" the blond man asked.

"Who else would do it, Hue?" Trish asked him.

"I could drive," Romeo volunteered.

"Do you know how to steer a boar at high speeds?" Trish asked.

"I could help him," Mitchel pointed out. Trish bit her lip as she glanced around the woods.

"We don't have enough time to argue, so let's hope for the flower's sakes that you'll be able to keep up," the gardener said as she got back up onto the seat. "You'll be sitting with me, cutie," she said to Lillia, patting the seat next to her. Lillia got up onto the seat, still holding the blanket around her.

Wendy got back into her seat, glancing around nervously as if the fog would come back. She had watched in horror as she saw her friend turning into fog, she could have flowed away in an air current. They finished their journey to the kingdom quietly, and got their pay once the flowers were successfully in the town square.

Lillia picked up the bag of jewels and the three of them distributed them evenly between the three. The soul rose celebration would be the next day, so they also found a cheap inn to get rooms at, and all slept for the afternoon. Going to the pub downstairs, Lillia bought some iced tea and found Wendy sipping some hot chocolate at a table in the corner. A circular window was next to her, it was stained glass with a blue moon, a purple sun, and a golden star. The rest of it was a pandemonium of colors that shone softly into a blurred rainbow on the able. Joining her friend, Lillia checked the time of day, it was around five that eveneing, and the sun was setting in it's own boquet of cotton candy clouds.

"Hey, you counting on getting a rose tomorrow?" Lillia asked. Wendy blushed slightly.

"No, not really. I'll be holding one, but I really don't expect anyone to be giving me one," Wendy replied quietly, sipping her warm drink.

"I don't expect anything either. In fact, I don't even think I'll hold a rose tomorrow. I'll just watch as the crowds find their matches," Lillia said as she leaned on her hand quietly.

"Oh, well I heard that while your trying to find the person you like, the crowd subconciously guides you to what's right instead," Wendy stirred her drink a little with her spoon.

"So, it's like even if you wanted to give the rose to a certain somebody, the shifting of the people in love will either push you together or to someone else?" Lillia inquired.

"That's what Hue told me, but I can't believe what you think would be a coincidence would actually be fate," Wendy said. Lillia took a sip from her iced tea and looked her in the eye.

"What's going to happen tomorrow is going to be for the good."

**Yeah! I know this chapter wasn't as long as I had anticipated, but I need to give you some suspence about the soul rose celebration! Suspence is important, plus I wanted to get you guys another chapter quickly. About Trish and Lauren, haters gonna hate, and if I changed one of the character's genders, it wouldn't effect the story at all. Keep that in mind. **

**'Till the next chapter,**

**~Lillia Enchanted**


	8. Soul roses, Baby cakes, and Morn

**Hey, guys! I'm gonna have some bromance, romance, and fluff in this chapter! Heck yes! There's going to be a big set up in this chapter, so think about the stuff in the second oart very carefully! This chapter is going to be special!**

The streets were lined with boquets and balloons, and everyone was in a hustle to get to the town square. The soul rose celebration would be starting at noon, where the mayor would give a brief speech to the citizens, and then they would all start walking. It was amazing how many people had gathered there, but Lillia could see a few people locking their doors and closing the drapes as the mayor was getting ready to give his presentation.

Lillia walked in pace with Wendy, who was holding a white rose tightly. Romeo had disappeared earlier, and so the girls went ahead without him. They had both decided to wear something nice, so Lillia had found a plain white dress that went to her knees. It wasn't quite to her liking, so she had also bought a thick strip of red fabric, and tied it into a big bow around her waist. The fabric had bunched, so the white dress was then slightly bove her knees. Wendy was wearing a light blue sun dress. The bottom was slightly frilly, and reached her knees.

Getting to the square, the two girls could hardly hear anything over the hubbub of the people with roses. The only thing they could hear of the mayor's speech was the last word.

"Begin!" At the sound of that word, all of the people started to move at once. In the air, petals were falling, and the crowd was thick enough for you to only see face after face after face. Lillia saw at least three couples leave as she somehow got pulled into the crowd.

Being pushed, tripped, and pretty much trampled, Lillia was unable to escape the lovestruck mob. After almost being given a couple of roses, and then getting pushed somewhere else by the crowd, Lillia spotted Wendy through a gap in the sea of people and petals. The petals were like a thick cloud above all of the people, a pink cloud that abstructed any view above the heads of those around you.

After a while, Lillia spotted Romeo for the first time that day. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and bluejeans, and he was clutching a dark blue rose tightly. Lillia was suddenly being pushed towards him by a current in the crowd.

"Hey," Lillia said from behind him, escaping the flow.

"Oh! Hey," Romeo said, jolted away from his thoughts. He was anxiously looking for someone in the crowd. Spotting Wendy, who was still holding her white rose, Lillia grabbed Romeo's shoulder. Lillia kicked one of his feet from under him and applied pressure to the opposite shoulder so that he was down on one knee. Ignoring his sudden complaints, she pushed a few people out of the way and tapped Wendy on the shoulder as she went by.

Turning around from her pushing, she saw the other bluenette notice a blushing Romeo a few feet away in the crowd.

"What are you standing around for? Accept the rose!" Lillia called out to her friend. Wendy just stood there for a minute looking at the rose that would mean that she was bound to Romeo for life. It was her decision, but for a dragon it secretly wasn't. Stepping forward, Wendy took the rose and handed him the white one. Just then someone stepped on Lillia's foot, and she decided that it would be fate for her not to meet her special somebody there, and instead leave.

That night, there was going to be a meteor shower. Lillia wondered what that would mean for the spirit world, but instead of worrying for that sort of thing, Lillia went to a grassy hill. After the rose giving, she decided that she would leave her friends alone, and instead take a breather from the havoc. Noticing several couples laying side by side, Lillia caught the voice of Mitchel doing some cheesy line about how he wished that they could stay like that forever or something. Seeing two figures standing at the top of the hill, Lillia decided to see who the couple was, although she already had a hunch.

Romeo stood looking at the sky, holding hands with Wendy. It was a nice hill for them both to be barefoot on, and the shooting stars were amazing. He wanted to be with her like this more. Lillia saw the two standing in euphoria together, watching the sky trail. Sneaking up on them, Lillia gave both Romeo and Wendy a good hard push. Watching them tumble down the hill laughing together, Lillia decided that she was a pretty good match maker, if she did say so herself. The two were grass stained, she could see that from here, but Lillia believed that what she did was the right thing, because the two young people were also smiling.

Going back to the inn, Lillia bought a peice of cake, it was stale, but that was the tradeoff for cheap inns. Putting the stale cake aside, she tried to think of a plan for the next day, she was going to be taking a quick detour to Clover town, and she needed an excuse. She could lie about remembering something, or say she heard of a good restaraunt, or maybe something about books. The first option wasn't a good one in general, and the second and third options needed to be thought over thurroughly before she could go anywhere.

Borrowing a map from the innkeeper, Lillia looked at how far Aiedail was from Clover town, probably only a day's journey by foot. About half of that by carriage, but Lillia wasn't sure about the costs. There was the problem with expenses on getting back to Magnolia, too. Reasoning that the costs of all of the transportation might be different from different places, she quickly thought up an excuse to go to Clover town.

Going back to her very small room, Lillia decided that she would talk to her team mates about it the next morning. That night, Lillia was woken up at about midnight by the sounds of two doors opening and closing on either side of her room. Both of them seemed to be fairly loud, and the occupants probably forgot that people were sleeping around there.

The next morning, Lillia got up and knocked on the so loud doors. On the first one, she heard a rustling and a grumble.

"You needed to make me aware of the sun, Lillia? You really did, didn't you," a muffled voice came from inside. Lillia leaned on the doorframe.

"Shut your yap, I'm being nice enough to get you up first so you can buy coffee before Wendy can stop you. I'll give you five minutes to go downstairs and order your morning sunshine before I wake up your girlfriend," Lillia replied with a yawn. Counting to five on her fingers, Romeo came through the door in an orange t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was messed up, and Lillia was betting that she could trip him without sticking her foot out by the way his eyes looked.

As soon as the fire mage disappeared down the stairs, Lillia knocked on the second door. A crash and a yelp could be heard from within, and Wendy opened the door quickly afterwords, although it was obvious that she had just fallen out of bed. She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of fuzzy pants with blue and red stripes, and a pink t-shirt.

"Oh, hello Lillia," she said, rubbing one eye and failing at suppressing a yawn.

"Mind if I ask what you two did that made you stay out so late last night?" Lillia asked. Wendy blushed.

"Oh, we were stargazing for most of the time, but then when we started on our way back to the inn, there were some people in a plaza with lanterns, and they were dancing," Wendy said, Little stars in her eyes.

"That must have been fun. Your boyfriend is getting coffee right now, just as a pointer," Lillia replied. Wendy quickly closed the door, and popped out about ten seconds later in her clothes.

"I told him that coffee isn't good for him!" Wendy said, clearly agitated. The small dragon slayer ran downstairs in a flurry of unbrushed hair and yellow sundress. Lillia followed her friend in amusement at a leisurely pace.

By the time she came down the stairs, Wendy was yelling at Romeo for ordering coffee.

"Romeo! Coffee isn't good for you. You know that you really shouldn't order it just to wake up!" Wendy said in a huff. Romeo looked at the ground.

"You know how cute you are when your angry?" he asked with a small smile. Wendy whirled around, her cheeks were red and her expression softer, but her tone was still harsh.

"You know how annoying it is when you don't listen to me?" she answered, not facing him. Lillia ordered a latte and sat down with her team mates who were now sitting together at a table.

"Lillia! That's got caffeine, too!" Wendy scolded. Lillia smiled and took a sip.

"You get oddly out of character when you see your friends with coffee," she commented to the other bluenette.

"Well, it's not my fault that it's a common health hazard. You're only twelve years old, and you're already accepting the drug of caffiene," Wendy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair a little. Lillia giggled.

"We still have to get back to Magnolia, and I heard that there's a town nearby where the trainfare would be cheaper," Lillia said, blowing on her drink and taking another sip. "It's about a day's walk or a couple of hours in a carriage," she continued.

"Oh, let's go and hire a carriage driver, then," Romeo said over his mug of coffee. Wendy agreed, and the three mages were soon talking to a young man with a carriage.

"Six hundred jewel an hour, and nothing less," the man said, patting his horse on the side.

"How long would it take you to go from here to clover town?" Lillia asked, standing at her full height with her feet spread wide and arms crossed.

"Three hours if there's no traffic, four if there is," the man replied. Going back to her friends, Lillia told the price and time.

"If we all chip in six hundred, we could get there within the day, and we'd all be a lot less footsore," Romeo reasoned.

"But, how much would we actually save if that was the case?" Wendy asked, turning to Lillia. The re-quip mage started to sweat.

"A little over four hundred jewel each assuming the trip is short," she lied. Lillia just needed an excuse to get to Clover town quickly.

"Well, we could go that way, maybe there's a good chance of something interesting happening on the way. We could also get some shut eye," Romeo said. Lillia glanced over at the man a few feet away. she went back to the man, and resumed her previous pose.

"How about five hundred jewel an hour?" Lillia asked. She knew that his prices were probably fair, but she also wanted to actually save them something.

"I told you, six hundred or nothing," the man replied.

"Then we choose nothing, I could probably fly them there using some of my special armor anyhow," she bluffed.

"This isn't the right season to haggle, young lady. There are plenty of people who want to go home, and I could take any one the other interested parties," the man threatened.

"Five hundred jewels per hour, and we'll be ready to go within fifteen minutes," Lillia said firmly. Her friends watched her from behind quietly.

"What would make you the boss of me?" the man asked.

"We're from fairy tail, ever heard of it?" Romeo said, coming beside his friend.

"Oh, yes. The guild that desroys everything it touches, now I really want to help," the driver said sarcastically.

"We'll just leave then," Lillia said, turning around. The bluenette heard a strangled cry from behind her, and turned to see Romeo holding the man's arm beind his back painfully.

"Five hundred jewels, you said?" He asked with tears running down his cheeks.

The three mages were happily seated in the carriage fifteen minutes later.

"You know, I was just going to go find another carriage driver," Lillia said to the fire mage sitting across from her.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just making sure that we would be getting to the next town more quickly, we can't be spending all day looking for a cheap carriage ride," the raven haired boy responded.

"Okay, but you can't solve everything with violence," Lillia advised.

"What? That's what Natsu-nii does," Romeo whined.

"That's exactly my point," The re-quip mage replied. Something then occured to Lillia.

"Once we get back, I'll have no where to stay!" she exclaimed.

"What about the guild?" Wendy asked.

"I can't live there forever," Lillia sulked.

"Easy, go on another mission and rent a place at fairy hills," Romeo said.

"Or," Wendy said, putting her finger to her chin, "You could come and stay in my appartment at fairy hills, I have extra space even with Charla around, and we could split the rent," the small dragon slayer suggested.

"That would be nice, it would work for a month or two, at least until I got to a place where I can rent my own room," Lillia agreed."Arigato!" she added.

The rest of the carriage ride, they all talked until Wendy fell asleep leaning on Romeo's shoulder. The other two mages agreed that it was the coffee that kept them up, and it was a good idea for them to have gotten it earlier. When they arrived in Clover town, Romeo gently woke up the sleeping dragon, and they all payed the driver and went to go look at the train schedules.

"It's the same amount back to Magnolia from here as it was when we went at first," Romeo pointed out.

"Well, the train schedule is different in Aiedail, and so it's more pricey," Lillia bluffed, coughing a few times. Neither one of the other mages questioned her, and instead agreed. The soonest train back to the children's home town was a couple of hours later, so Lillia led them into a bookstore and slipped away to find the Wind Clock tavern.

The building was on the outskirts of the small town, with peeling paint and a ragged sign barely hanging by two rusted chains. The sign had a picture of a clock blowing away in the breeze, the backround of it was green, and the wood was cracked and paint was flaking off. Lillia stepped into the rinky-dink building, and looked around. The inside was noticably better kept than the outside, although a musky smell hung in the air. A few people sat at various tables and spoke in quiet tones. Nobody turned around when she went in, and Lillia was thankful for that.

Casting her eyes around, Lillia spotted a gruff looking man wearing a sky blue beret at the end of the bar. He was sipping a mug of something potent, and white stubble grew from his chin, he had sideburns that went along his broad jaw and stopped at his unkept hair. He was wearing average clothes except for his beret, and Lillia noted that his shoes were unusually shiny.

Nervously walking up to the man, she stopped about two feet away.

"Umm, hello?" she asked timidly. The man glanced at her, but didn't say anything. "So, how about that Scottish play?" Lillia asked, taking on a fake deep tone.

"I have no idea of what you're talkin' about, kid," he replied. Lillia looked up at him.

"You know, the _Scottish Play_?" she asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. The man looked from side to side as if she were talking to someone else. Lillia sighed. "You are Morn, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm not Morn, if you're looking for Morn, she's over at that table right there," he said, pointing at a shady table in the corner. Lillia grimaced, she felt like shady figures in shady corners that you were supposed to meet about convicts were taboo.

Forcing herself to go on, Lillia walked into the corner.

"Are you Morn?" she asked steadily.

"That I am," a woman's voice responded. "You here 'bout someone with maroon hair, or blue?" the voice asked in a scottish accent.

"Ehm, blue," Lillia said.

"Ah, do you know 'is whereabouts, missy?"

"Last I heard, he was in Hargeon... Should I just call you Morn?" Lillia inquired.

"Gruoch Morn. But Morn is what you people normally call me," she responded.

"Gloooahck? Erm, I'll just go with what everyone else calls you," Lillia replied.

"What's your message? I'll 'ave it to 'im within the week," Morn promised.

"Just to make sure, is this..." Lillia mouthed the words Jellal Fernandes.

"Oh, yes. 'e's a nice lad. That's the one," the woman replied. Her face was still on the shadows, so Lillia couldn't see any of her except for a single gleaming eye.

"Just tell him that Erza's been hit with a poisoned arrow, and she needs his help. If he asks why, just say that it's magic and that the messenger doesn't know anything else, just to come quickly," Lillia said. Morn wrote down the message with a quill.

"I need to tell 'im who gave the message to me. Just for safety," she added with a wink. Lillia thought for a minute.

"Can you let me use a code between us two?" she asked, the eye bobbed up and down while finishing a message, and Lillia guessed that it was a nod. "Just write the conveyor of the message is sad at the situation, but she expects a smile when he comes, just to hold up the promise," Lillia dictated.

Once Wendy realised that Lillia had left the bookstore, she rushed outside hopefully to see her friend walking round a corner, or looking at thewindow of a store nearby. Of ocurse her friend had to run off right then. Romeo followed her out of the store a minute later, and they both walked around the small town, looking for their team mate together. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a bakery, and taking another glance up and down the streets, they walked in together just to take a rest.

Lillia finally found her friends in a bakery on the other side of town. Walking in, a small bell rang and Lillia found herself in a room with a red and white checkered floor and light pink walls. her senses were suddenly subdued by the smells of sweets and a perfectly warm feeling came to her limbs. Some soft tinkling music played in the background, and Lillia suddenly felt like she should just buy a soft peice of cake and sit with it. A smile stretched across her face and her eyes were a little bit heavier. Everything inside seemed to be a softer color than it looked like it was from the window. Lillia jumped up onto a long legged stool next to Romeo.

"Hey, how long have you been in here?" Lillia asked the fire mage who was leaning on his hand and staring off into space with a large grin.

"A couple of hours, I guess," he replied drowsily.

"We gotta get out of here before the train leaves," Lillia told him.

"Just a few more minutes," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Nah, you got some desert. We've gotta go now," Lillia said, grabbing his arm and yanking him from the stool.

"What about Wendy?" he asked, half asleep. Lillia's mind started to wander.

"Where is she?" the re-quip mage inquired. Shoving her friend out the door, Lillia Looked around the nullifying restaraunt for her friend. Taking a step into a room that said staff only, Lillia could see Wendy sitting in a swivel chair with rope tied around her. Running into the cold room, the re-quip mage untied her friend and picked up the smaller bluenette. Taking swift steps out of the other room, Lillia ran from the shop and handed Wendy to her other camrade.

Turning around and looking at the sign, it read: 'Baby Cakes' in red swirling letters.

"Good job, bro. Your soulmate was literally about to be eaten and you were half asleep," Lillia congratulated him. Romeo held Wendy a little more closely to himself as they walked to the train station in silence. When they got to the train station, Romeo payed for Wendy's and his own ticket. Lillia got out her money and payed for hers by herself, and they all got into the train quietly.

Wendy's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up drowsily. Sugar filled her mind and she realised she was moving after a little while. She yawned quietly. Romeo noticed she was awake and pulled her into a tight hug. She had no idea why, but she didn't stop him. Lillia smiled, and she felt like it was a good idea to go on this mission.

**What did you think of this chapter? I know it was kind of rushed at certain points, but I'm trying! Just so you know, I have no spellcheck or grammar corrector on my computer, so just remember that what I write here has had no backup. I would like to say that there is not going to be any love interest for Lillia during this story. Mitchel is like seventeen, just btw.(This was the last chapter that he appears, so say bye bye.) Get ready for some JeRza! Next chapter will be a lot less strange, and a lot more fluid. 'Till the next chapter!**

**~Lillia Enchanted**


	9. Mattresses, and nightmares

**Hey, guys! Look out for humor, bromance, romance, and JeRza! As for all of you who have been bearing with me on the Clover town setup, and I promise you, that it will be worth it completely! I am hoping you guys like this, because I have been working out sooooo many details since chapter one. Hiro mashima owns fairy tail and all of it's characters (except Lillia!) not me! And without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!**

Lillia Walked into the guild after a long train ride to see it strangely calm. She, Romeo, and Wendy found a table, and hoped for the quiet to last just a little bit longer before the pandemonium would kick back up. Laxus came into the room with Cana, and they were both laughing their heads off. Mira looked at them with a smile, and greeted them warmly.

"It's nice to see you two, but what's so funny?" the barmaid asked after a little while.

"It's a prank, it was all a prank! I can't believe you stayed with it for so long!" Cana laughed. Mira looked at the two in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked them.

"The child! It was a prank!" Laxus tried to say between fits of laughter. Mira froze. Her features distorted in a fit of rage, and in a flash, she had literally punched the two through the roof of the guild without transforming into any of her satan souls. The angellic barmaid sank to the ground and started to sob. Lillia stood up and walked over to the dangerous woman.

Lillia patted the take over mage on the back and helped her up.

"What was that about?" the young bluenette asked.

"Th-those two sa-aid they were going to have a child!" Mira hiccuped between sobs. Lillia pittied the poor fools, she knew how Mira loved babies. Lillia rubbed calming circles on the older woman's back.

"Come on, I have something that might cheer you up," Lillia said quietly. She led Mira to the kitchen.

Once safely in the clean, spacious room, Lillia shut the door behind them with a grin.

"Have you ever heard of the soul rose celebration?" she asked. Mira wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, but I thought that it was next month," Mira responded, leaning on one of the counters.

"Really, I think you may have misread your calendar," Lillia replied.

"It was while you were there?" Mira asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, do you know the point of it?" Lillia asked the barmaid. Again she started to stare at certain ingredients and pick up cooking utensils.

"Yes... Is there a point to this, Lillia?" Mira questioned as she watched the young mage start to bake another cake.

"There is... It's about my team mates... Now you have a chance to guess what happened," Lillia said, cracking an egg in a very professional manner.

"Did Romeo actually?" Mira asked, but her voice was getting very high with excitement.

"Well, I helped him a bit with finding Wendy... Not that it matters, the crowd pushes people together, and I was part of the crowd right?" Lillia replied playfully. She had started making the frosting by then. Mira smiled broadly. Little did anyone at the guild know of the council heading towards tham as they were peacefully having an unusually quiet day.

The doors burst open revealing a large group of people in white cloaks. A woman wearing an imperial white cloak came in. She was obviously the leader of the large group.

"Where is the master of this guild?" she asked, looking around the small building with disdain.

"I'm right here," the master said from the bar, "What do you want?"

"We are putting this entire guild on lockdown for harboring a fugitive," she said in a commanding tone. The master looked at her inquisitively.

"Are you sure that this is the right guild, ma'am? We haven't had any fugitives around here ever," he said pleasantly. Lillia came out of the kitchen with a cake on a platter, humming slightly to herself.

"You!" the woman said, pointing at Lillia. Lillia dropped the cake to the floor as her mind started to race. What did she do? Was she a fugitive? Did she escape? Was she evil? Why couldn't she remember? Lillia was horrified as all of those questions ran through her head.

"Have you seen a man with blue hair and a red tattoo anywhere?" the woman asked.

"No, ma'am!" Lillia said quickly. The woman growled.

"We'll be back in one hour, there are runes around the perimiter of this building, so no mages can come through. We will be questioning everyone here," she said. Turning around, she passed through the rune barrier easily. Lillia stood in dread. Mira started cleaning the cake from the floor as Lillia was frozen in place.

The council people kept their promise and came back exactly one hour later with truth detectors as promised. All of the people got called in one by one, and Lillia dreaded her turn more and more by the minute. Romeo went in for a little while, and then Wendy, and finally, her name got called. Walking into yet another room in the back, which was now set up for enterrogation, Lillia timidly took a seat as she was told. The woman sat on the other end of the table, she had orange hair and obsidian eyes.

Looking down at some paperwork, she eyed Lillia cautiously.

"So, you're new here?" she asked. Lillia nodded, feeling pressure under her gaze.

"Yes, ma'am, I came in about a week ago," she said timidly.

"You say you have amnesia in this report, and you can't fill out several fields in the paperwork because of this, is that true?" the woman questioned.

"Yes ma'am, I have no recollection of some of the answers to those questions," Lillia replied, her voice a little higher than usual.

"I'm going to trust you on those ones, but I need you to put your hand into this cuff right here. This is a truth detector, and it will inform me if you lie at all. Lying to the magic council can result in serious punishment, do you understand?" the woman asked, painfully professional.

"Yes ma'am," Lillia replied, putting her hand into a cuff with a chain leading to a crystal ball.

"You have nothing to be afraid of if you haven't done anything against the law," the woman assured her. Lillia swallowed, her throat was tight and dry.

"Yes ma'am."

"This is the first question, what does the name Jellal Fernandes mean to you?" the woman asked, looking at the paper work. Lillia felt some sweat break out on her forehead.

"Ma'am, Jellal Fernandes means a person who messed with the council in the past, but I can't remember why because of my amnesia," Lillia said, very hoarse. The woman looked at the crystal ball carefully, but nodded. Lillia wasn't lying about that.

"Have you seen Jellal within the past seven years?" the woman asked, moving an inch closer to Lillia's face.

"Well, ma'am... I can't remember anything until up to a week ago, so if I had seen him, I wouldn't have known," Lillia said, this was the truth also, but she wasn't exactly answering the question. The woman pursed her lips.

"That's all for now, you are dismissed," she said. Lillia thanked her, got up, and left the room quietly.

Lillia sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow, walking into the bright guild. She smiled, and promptly tripped over her own feet, crashing to the floor.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed, popping back up with a small scrape on her elbow. She made her way to the other side of the guild, where Romeo and Wendy were sitting and chatting.

"So, Lillia. When do you think it would be a good time to bring your stuff to my place?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, right! I had completely forgotten about that offer... I would say whenever you're ready, because I own practically nothing," Lillia said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Oh, okay then, we should be ready for you by tomorrow assuming that the council lets us out of here," the other bluenette replied.

"Wow, Wendy, you're really nice," Lillia said gratefully.

The council completely scrutinised the guild that afternoon, and by sundown they let the fairies go. Lillia stayed at the guild that night, but didn't get much sleep, she kept thinking about how Jellal might have already gotten the message and how he might already be heading back there, and how he might already be coming into view the council as she fretted about him. She eventually slipped into a light sleep, only to be awoken at sunrise.

Lillia hung out around the guild for a few hours, mostly with her head on a table, nearly falling asleep but being woken up by the crash of something breaking because of a fight or something. Eventually, Wendy came into the guild, and told Lillia to get her things and she would be ready to have her. Lillia took her small stuffsack, which she hadn't emptied yet, and went. Everything she owned was in there, including her money.

Wendy led Lillia to a spacious suite that had a mini kitchen in a corner, a bathroom, and then one main room. There was a twin sized bed on stilts (aka, a loft bed.) and a very small bed that Lillia assumed belonged to Charla. There were several shelves pressed up against the walls, and a couple of bean bag chairs, but other than that the room was very clean and devoid of furniture or clutter.

"Wow, this is really nice," Lillia marvelled. Wendy shuffled her feet.

"Yeah, it's nice," she replied.

"Is it okay if I look up there? I think it would be so strange to have a bed up in the air," Lillia asked, pointing to the loft bed. Wendy nodded, and Lillia quickly climbed the ladder. She leaned way out over the edge. "Wow, this is so strange, I feel like I'm in another room or something," she said in wonder. Leaning out just a little too far, she tumbled over the edge of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud. Wendy rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Lillia rubbed her knees and back, but nodded.

"I've had worse landings, I think," Lillia replied, but she sounded winded.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't go up there again, though," Wendy conceded.

"Agreed," Lillia responded, getting up again.

Several hours later, Levy and Lucy came over to check on how Lillia was doing. Wendy opened the door after a few knocks, and the two teenagers saw said re-quip mage sitting in one of the beanbag chairs trying to untangle an unfathomably tangled nest of yarn on two knitting needles. Noticing the visitors, Lillia tried to wave but her fingers were all tangled in the yarn, and so was her hand. Unable to break the grip of the rainbow nest, Lillia reached for some scissors, and soon got her other hand and the scissors caught in it.

"Want some help with that?" Levy asked the mage, who now had part of her clothes stuck.

"No, I got this," Lillia replied. She soon got her foot stuck in the multicolored mess. In a last attempt at freedom, she somehow got her bun stuck in the crazy muckus of the yarn. Levy came over with a knowing smile on her face, and borrowed a knife to cut the yarn, which was holding Lillia in a position that never could be obtained in even the wildest game of twister.

"Arigato..." Lillia said, stretching, and clearing little snippets of yarn fom her person. "Wendy, I don't think that knitting my thing," she said, turning to her friend and now room mate.

"Heh heh, yeah," Wendy chuckled.

"Hide your sewing needles," Lucy whispered to the girl.

"Already did," Wendy replied. Lillia had some tea started for the guests by the time that short exchange was over. Levy was seated in a beanbag chair, and watched as the re-quip mage cleaned up the yarn, and threw the still tangled mess into a trash can. Lucy pulled another beanbag chair next to her friend, and the two did some small talk with eachother and their two young hosts until the tea was ready. After the tea, it was already dark out, and the two visitors said goodbye to the girls and left to their various appartments.

Lillia made a make-shift bed underneath Wendy's loft bed out of some beanbag chairs and some blankets that Wendy loaned her. Wendy went to bed as Lillia brushed her teeth, and by the time the other mage came into the room, Wendy seemed to be asleep. Laying down in the blanket beanbag hybrid that Lillia was currently calling a bed, the re-quip mage soon slipped into a light, restless sleep.

Eventually, she got woken up by a small shout. Lillia opened her eyes grumpily and looked around. There was a small voice coming from the loft bed, Lillia blearily climbed the steps of the ladder to see Wendy asleep with her face morphed in fear.

"No! Wait! Grandine, Natsu! please don't leave me behind!" she wimpered. Lillia watched her turn and reach out. "No, please! You can't! Romeo!" Lillia decided it was time to wake her up. Gently taking the girl's foot, she gave it a little shake, and Wendy sat straight up, banging her head on the ceiling. "Oww," she whined, rubbing the top of her head, then her features became a panicked mask, she frantically got up from her spot and looked around the bed, completely unaware of the re-quip mage staring at her. Lillia looked at the now frantic bluenette, uncertain of what to do.

"Umm, hey?" she asked. Wendy turned her frightened gaze over to her room mate, and she sighed in relief.

"Oh, so it was just a dream after all," she sighed, sitting back down on her bed. She looked at Lillia for a long time. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you let your hair down," the small bluenette stated. Lillia looked down at her extremely light blue locks that fell down a little past her shoulders.

"So it is," Lillia replied, pulling her fingers through the slightly messy mane. Lillia was still standing on the ladder, and her feet were starting to hurt from putting all of her weight on a thin strip of metal, so she started to go back down.

"Wait!" Wendy wimpered. Lillia came back up to the bed, and leaned on it with her elbows.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning a little. Wendy sat with her legs crossed.

"I had a nightmare that everyone was leaving me... You won't leave, will you?" the sky dragon slayer said with pleading eyes. Lillia remembered how she had heard about the girl's "mother", Grandine, had left her, and then her entire first guild that became her family again was all a whistful dream. She must have nightmares about her family leaving her, Lillia then realised that Wendy thought of her as family now.

"No, I'll just be under the bed," she replied, taking a step down. Lillia was fairly sure that she could just close her eyes as she neared the bottom, but quickly lost her balance and fell off again.

Getting back into the bed after Wendy had healed a sprained ankle, Lillia fell back into a softer, deeper sleep.

It was a simple, cream colored room, there were some sliding glass doors on one side, and the sun was setting, causing everything to be a greyish purple. The room was lit by a bright white, average light in the ceiling. It seemed to be summer, and there was an opened window, letting some breeze flow through the room. A mattress was on the floor with a pinkish quilt on top. Lillia turned to a tapping noise coming from the glass doors. Opening the door, that looked like nothing was on the other side, she was surprised to find two young children in long long shirts. one had long hair that fell down her back and stopped at her hips, and one had short hair that stuck out all over. They both looked like they were no older than five years old. They both had light brown hair, and the first one's dress was light pink. The second's dress was light blue.

"Who are you?" she asked them drowsily.

"We are little twin stars," they both said at the same time, their voices seemed small yet etherial.

"You mean celestial spirits? where's your key holder?" Lillia asked, looking around.

"We are not spirits," they said scornfully, "We are stars." Lillia's eyelids were so heavy, she wanted to close them and rest on the bed in the sluggish breeze. The children ran around her into the room, and held eachother's hands, jumping up and down. Lillia turned around and walked over to the two.

"Come on, guys. Don't do that," she requested in a lazy voice.

"You hurt our feelings!" the two cried out, their voices seemed to linger in the air for a moment before fading. One of them ran behind her, and somehow got her flower pin holding up her hair. Lillia's feet seemed too heavy to move. Her hair cascaded down her back, it was longer than it was before. Both of the children jumped in front of her.

"Please give me back the hair pin," Lillia asked. The two young children stopped jumping. The girl, who was clutching the hair pin, started crying, and the boy started laughing. Lillia willed her leg to move, but it didn't, and for some reason she couldn't sink to the ground either.

The girl ran at the wall, and leaped onto it as if it were the floor. The boy started going in the other direction, and soon they were running from wall to ceiling to wall to floor in opposite directions, their laughter and crying echoeing through the room. It was like a web of sound and rushing children, and Lillia was in the exact center of it, keeping it from falling, and pulling so it stayed taught at the same time. Lillia started screaming, the laughter and crying filling all of the space in the room. Lillia screamed and screamed and screamed, until she couldn't breathe any more, and then she tried to scream some more.

Jolting upright, Lillia had no idea why all she was seeing was light blue. Shaking her head, she realised she was tangled in the sheets and her hair was covering her face. Pulling her arm free, Lillia pushed her hair away, and got her sheets untangled. Getting out of bed, Lillia looked around. She could hear Wendy in the shower, and Charla was still out on her solo mission. Re-quipping into a dark purple sundress with a large, white star on the front, Lillia brushed her hair and put in her flower pin, her hair completely out of her face. Wendy came out of the shower a few minutes later, her hair was dry, and she was in a green sundress with a black belt around the middle, and a few daisies on the end of the belt next to the beltbuckle.

"You can help yourself to anything in the fridge," Wendy said as she put all of her hair into a long side ponytail. Lillia thanked her and got out some milk, finding some cereal in the cabinets, she got some breakfast, and the girls headed towards the guild.

"I think I'll do a small mission today," Lillia told her friend on the way over.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe you could buy an actual bed if you get enough extra money," Wendy reasoned. Lillia shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll go with a plain matress and bedding, I really feel weird taking up so much space," the other bluenette replied.

"But you are paying for half of the rent, and we could set up a weekly grocery plan so that's even too," the sky dragon slayer pointed out to her friend.

"Oh, yeah. That would work really well," Lillia said. Their conversation went on like that, with the weekly schedule and that sort of thing.

When the two got into the guild, there was another group of coulcil members milling around, or looking all around the guild at that point. The same woman from before was talking to the master. Erza came up to the two girls.

"Student, we will do training once every week until I deem you a master of the basics of re-quip magic," the knight commanded.

"Hai, sensei!" Lillia replied, by then whenever her master took that tone of voice, it was compulsory to reply as such. The woman from before glanced at the two girls, and then went back into her conversation with the master. Lillia shuddered.

The two girls were still tired from the night before, and Lillia decided to browse the job board. There were a few inside Magnolia, so she took them down and went over to a small table out of the council's eyes.

The first one was for teaching a class how to knit, that one was a big NO. Lillia didn't even understand how that had anything to do with magic. The next one was finding a magic talisman that somebody lost, and Lillia put that one aside for later. After that was a strange one for a travelling play group, there were a lot of Arigatos on it, and Lillia had no idea why. She put that one aside, too. The next one was to undo the curse on a locket, and the last one was to steal a potion from a certain herbalist. Lillia wasn't even sure if it was legal.

Picking up the one for the play group, Lillia Looked at the reward. It was only twenty thousand, but it wasn't exactly an advanced job. It read: "Please help our travelling play group get some attention, arigato. Report on the west side of town, arigato. there will be two performances, spread flyers and do a side show at the entrance to the play, arigato." The flyer went on like that for several more lines, and Lillia decided that maybe it would be easy to just do that one for that day.

Going over to Mira, Lillia showed her the flyer, and soon went out to the location of the actor's camp. The camp had about ten tents, and people milling around it and rehearsing random lines. A short man was looking around, and soon spotted the young mage.

"Arigato for coming!" he said in a slightly nasally voice. They exchanged pleasantries and Then the short man handed her a stack of flyers half her height. "Time to start work!" the small man said cheerfully, "Arigato."

**Ha ha, sorry about there not being much relevance to this chapter, I have no idea as to why I even wrote it. Just read it and wait for the next chapter, because I needed to get some of the irrelevant things out of the way before I started it (All that writers block for nothing, Imma have to look into getting writersblock-ectomy!). ARIGATO! 'Till the next chapter!**

**~Lillia Enchanted!**


	10. Bad ideas including bacon and messages

**Hey, guys! Now that I'm past my writer's block, I can finally keep working on this story! This one is point where the clover town setup finally gets resolved! I hope you like this chapter, which will have some bromance, romance, and FUN! Hiro mashima owns fairy tail and all of it's characters (Except Lillia!), not me.**

The job was actually very monotonous and stressful, and left Lillia wishing that she took one of the other ones. She got a mattress and bedding, and eventually the council was sure that Jellal was somewhere else. The troops moved put of the vicinity a few days later, and Lillia finally got herself some decent sleep after it. All that was left was to wait for a certain convict to appear.

Every night after the council left was in silent anticipation of the appearance of Jellal. Lillia would quietly wait near the back exit of the guild. Watching as if Jellal would just appear out of thin air, until she could hear Mirajane closing the doors, and then she would silently go back to fairy hills. Wendy didn't care that Lillia came back late, and Charla wouldn't mention it. The white cat somehow knew exactly when Lillia would be back during the night, and Lillia was always reminded not to wake up the sky maiden. Of course Lillia didn't, she would never wake up her friend.

Two weeks later, as Lillia just rested her eyes from being up way too late for far too long, a sound came from the bushes. The young re-quip mage didn't open her eyes and look around expectantly like she had two weeks previously, she cracked one eye opened angrily and nearly closed it again before she proccessed the face in front of her. Blue hair and red tattoo, and red staining the other side of his face. Lillia opened both of her eyes to see Jellal Fernandes in front of her. There was blood trickling down the side of his face, but Lillia knew that the cut was nothing substancial. Head cuts were always overdramatic and excessively bled.

"So you finally came," Lillia said irritably. Jellal looked at her for a moment before helping her up.

"Where's Erza?" he asked quickly, glancing around. Lillia looked at him confusedly for a moment.

"Oh," she said, realization dawning on her. "The poison is slow acting, you have time," Lillia said.

"When did she get shot?" Jellal asked quietly. Lillia chuckled.

"When she was a kid, I'm guessing," the girl said. Jellal looked at her blankly. "And by the looks of it, you were shot around the same time, although the poison had more time to act in you."

"What are you even saying?" he asked, although it didn't exactly sound like a question, more like a low voiced statement.

"It was cupid's arrow, dummy. I see it in both of you. This 'poison' was actually feelings for another, it makes people delusional, and who's more delusional than you poor fools? You both need eachother to stand now, and I just happened to be the little fairy that tied the red string of fate," Lillia said with her arms crossed. Jellal stood there in the darkened silence for a long time. "You won't be able to stray far from her now, I can see it in your eyes. Go to her, the poison is going to kill her soon. Waiting for you to come to her rescue is going to kill me," the now extremely tired child said. Closing her eyes and leaning on the wall, Lillia almost fell asleep if it weren't for the fact that it was going to be winter soon, and the temperatures would probably kill her.

When Lillia opened her eyes again, the man was gone. The small bluenette made her way back to the appartment, and was soon asleep. The next morning when she woke up, the sun was probably in the middle of the sky, and her two roommates were gone. Lillia heaved a long sigh, and got up from her mattress, which was situated under Wendy's bed. Lillia made her bed, got some lunch (she guessed), and made her way to the guild. Being inside, the first thing Lillia saw was Gray and Natsu fighting. That meant that Erza wasn't there, and the master generally didn't care. But the main thing was, Erza wasn't there. Lillia went to a table where Wendy and Romeo were sitting together. If Lillia wasn't so absorbed in when Erza was going to get to the guild, she would have noticed that Romeo and Wendy were getting very close, and Wendy was becoming ever so slightly more protective of Romeo day by day.

Eventually, Erza came into the room very quietly. Natsu and Gray immediately stood at attention to the re-quip mage. Erza passed them by without a second thought. Lillia noticed how blank her stare was. With dread, she realized that her eyes were red and puffy, and she could just barely see tear tracks on her face.

What had Jellal done?

Correction,

What had Lillia done?

Lillia raced out the back door, and into the forest. She tried to re-quip into her avis armor, but somehow she ended up in her red armor with eyalaye instead. Running through the woods randomly until she had to stop for breath, Lillia let her armor dematerialise into stardust with her tank top and shorts appearing again. For some reason, the late fall chill didn't bother her that much. Running some more, Lillia stopped by a stream and rolled some of the water accross her forehead.

Trying again, and this time succeeding, Lillia managed to re-quip into her avis armor. Taking a big leap from a clearing, Lillia flapped into the sky, and made her way into a glide as she let her daggers dissapear into stardust. The sun was setting, but Lillia had only been up for a few hours. Seeing smoke through the ocean of orange leaves, she glided down silently, and let her armor dissapear as she rolled on the landing.

Getting up, and then slipping on some leaves, Lillia stumbled over to where she saw the camp. A woman with black hair was tending a small fire while sitting next to a younger looking girl with pink hair, like subdued bubblegum or something. Lillia hid behind a tree as the black haired woman turned her head.

"Come out! we know you're there!" she yelled, almost nonchalantly. Lillia winced but came out with her hands up.

"Fine, you found me, but have you two seen Jellal Fernandes pass through here?" Lillia asked, taking two steps closer. The black-haired woman's eyes narrowed.

"What would you know about Jellal Fernandes?" she questioned. Lillia shrugged, and then smiled

and waved as said convict walked into the clearing. Jellal dropped the firewood he was carrying

and ran in the other direction. Lillia took chase, and somehow caught up to him as he rounded a

tree.

"How the heck do you keep knowing where I'm going to be?" he asked as Lillia held his elbow painfully behind his back.

"Because, I'm from the future," Lillia retorted as if it were obvious.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" he yelled.

"I don't care! Why did you make Erza cry?" Lillia yelled back at him. His face fell and he grew silent again.

"To keep her from crying any more," he said, almost silently. Lillia Let go of him and he stumbled forward onto the leaf-concealed ground.

"See what I told you? Love makes people delusional, and you, poor, poor fool, are making everything worse," Lillia growled, her voice lower and more menacing then anyone in Magnolia, or maybe even Fiore, and at that moment, possibly the world. "You think I don't know what you are? You think I don't know why you're doing this to her?" Lillia said scornfully.

"I-" Jellal started but then stopped.

"You are a COWARD!" Lillia screamed. "You're afraid of her, you're afraid of happiness! You are a coward!" the young mage yelled, her voice echoed through the woods. The word coward bounced back, and back again, and back again. Jellal didn't attempt to get up, he didn't attempt to move, he didn't attempt to breath. He closed his eyes and waited for darkness to swallow him up and so he could die. Lillia turned and started on her way back into civilization.

That night, Lillia came into Fairy hills silently, but she was covered in mud. Charla sat on the table and narrowed her eyes at the girl as she came in, but didn't say anything. Lillia went straight to the bathroom, and threw up. She then took a shower, not caring what time in the morning it was, and slipped into bed. The next morning, Lillia got up and did her morning routine with a straight face. Wendy didn't mention it, but just went back into her projects, and visited Romeo later on that day. Lillia went back to bed, slept through lunch, and got up for long enough to drink a cup of tea before going back to sleep. She repeated this proccess for several days.

Finally Charla woke her up, much to the re-quip mage's annoyance.

"How long are you planning on sleeping through your life?" the exceed asked sternely.

"For the rest of it," Lillia replied, turning over and closing her eyes again. Charla hit the back of Lillia's head with her paw. "Don't do that," the bluenette mumbled.

"No, you need to get up and go to a random party fairy tail is throwing tonight. This behaviour is the kind that gets you no where!" Charla commanded. Lillia turned around and leaned on one elbow.

"No," she said with a finality that made Charla's blood boil. The small exceed was about to stomp away, but right as she was about to bring her foot down, she stopped.

Mystogan and Jellal.

A dance.

An experiment gone horribly wrong.

Wolf socks and deer socks.

Nightmares.

Togetherness.

Two rings.

Loop holes.

A message.

Charla gasped as she found herself being cradled by Lillia. The bluenette had her gaze down on the exeed, and put her back on her feet once she was sure that th cat was awake.

"I just had a vision," Charla said.

"And?" Lillia asked, yawning. How could she yawn when she had been asleep for the past three days? Charla huffed.

"You need to go to the random winter dance tonight," she said to the human. "I had a vision that you were there."

That night, Lillia was in the same dress she was in during the soul rose celabration, although she was in tennis shoes this time because the sandals got beaten up from so many people stepping on them. Wendy was glad to see her friend outside of their appartment, but she was going to be with Romeo for the dance that night. Lillia shrugged and went to a table in the corner. Eventually, she got bored from sitting around, and went to the back of the building where she sat for two whole weeks only a few days ago.

Breathing out a small cloud, Lillia choked slightly on the frigid night air. A sudden flash of light came from inside, and a cloud of smoke came from within. A buzzing sensation went off in the back of her head, and Lillia was sure that she had heard a high pitched whine. Going back into the building, Lillia found everyone unconcious, and not because of booze. A small box was in the center of the room and Lillia definetly didn't like it. Touching it would be taboo, and probably being in this room would be a bad idea, but Lillia rushed over to her friends anyhow.

Shaking Wendy awake, the small girl looked around and screamed in horror. More people woke up from the cry, and several more of the people woke up, but drowsily went back to sleep for some reason. Romeo woke up after some shaking, and he looked around blearily. Instead of going back to sleep or screaming, he got to his feet. Lillia got to her feet too.

"What happened?" she asked her friend, who just seemed to be noticing her for the first time.

"You can't touch her!" he suddenly yelled, throwing a large fire ball at Lillia. She quickly dodged the assault, and yelled at him. He started doing advanced moves to attack her, and all Lillia could do was evade without time to re-quip.

Eventually, one of Romeo's strange attacks hit Lillia's leg, and she had no time to react before he was upon her. Struggling out of his grasp, Lillia started to limp away as quickly as she could.

"Stay awasy from the sky maiden!" Romeo screamed. What was happening? Lillia ducked out of the way of another one of Romeo's extremely advanced fire moves, and snagged her bow on a chair. Quickly pulling the red fabric from around her waist, Lillia hardly had time to evade another fire ball before she got free. Still holding the red fabric, Lillia limped behind Romeo as quietly as she could.

With a war-like cry, she wrapped the fabric that at one point was a bow around Romeo's neck, and pulled tight. Romeo made a choked gurgling sound, and put a full hearted fire attack onto Lillia, holding it there. Lillia was being burned to death, but Romeo was being choked. Twenty or so seconds later the fire dissapeared, and Lillia's skin was completely covered in soot, but unharmed. A small, black, magic circle appeared over the star branded over her right eyebrow. Romeo fell unconcious and breathed short, strangled breaths as Lillia slowly sank to her knees, and fell to the floor.

Who knows for how long everyone stayed like that. Everyone from fairy tail was completely unconcious, but one by one they woke up to find Lillia with charred skin, and Romeo who seemed to have been nearly strangled. By the time those two woke up, it was the first day with snow. Wendy had healed them both about a week before, and when they did wake up in some beds in the back room, they were both completely surprised. No one but they could remember the random winter party, and so they dropped the subject after a while.

Lillia went back to her normal schedule, and she finally started to notice how clingy Wendy was getting to Romeo, so Lillia decided to give him a short break and take the sky maiden on a mission.

"Why are we on this job?" Wendy asked as they got onto a train.

"Because it's near a hotspring, and we could both use a bit of relaxation," Lillia replied.

"Are kids even allowed in hotsprings?" Wendy asked the other bluenette skeptically. Lillia shrugged and took a seat. They got there at noon, and had the job done by six that night. Not bothering to get dinner before hand, they both relaxed in one of the hotsprings.

"So, I've noticed you and Romeo have been getting really close lately," Lillia said.

"Yeah, I just want to be around him all the time now," Wendy replied, staring into the water.

"Does the clingy thing have to do with being a dragon slayer?" the re-quip mage asked.

"I think so, I'm also really protective of him. I've noticed this, and no matter how hard I try, when I'm with him, I can't help but feel like something's going to steal him away from me," the sky maiden said. Again with the abandonment issues. Lillia leaned back on the edge of the pool and sighed.

"You think that someday, your need to be around him will be your downfall?" she asked her friend.

"I hope not, but that's exactly what I'm afraid of... I just don't want anyone to take him away!" Wendy suddenly cried. Lillia patted her friend on the back, and let out another sigh as her friend wiped away her tears.

"You know, with someone like him, I have a feeling that in the end, the protectiveness will even out," Lillia said to the other bluenette.

"He can't leave me anyhow," Wendy pointed out. "When a dragon finds their soulmate, neither one has a choice."

"Like, they would be together until they die, and if they leave eachother they do die?" Lillia asked.

"Exactly, or maybe since Romeo isn't a dragon only I would die," Wendy reasoned.

"That wouldn't be any good," Lillia stated.

"...Yeah."

When they got back to the Magnolia the next day, they were re-energized and ready for more life to happen. When the two girls came into the guild together, Wendy ran up ahead and gave Romeo an attack hug from behind.

"I missed you!" she said, hugging him more tightly.

"You were only gone for a day," Romeo pointed out.

"But it was one whole day!" Wendy said with a small pout. Romeo sighed, rolling his eyes good naturedly, and turned around to give Wendy a hug back. Lillia went up to the bar where Mira was standing with her hand on her cheek and sighing.

"They are too cute," she swooned. Lillia smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Mira? can I get a chocolate milkshake?" Lillia asked as she hopped up onto a barstool.

"Oh! Oh, sure," Mira exclaimed, snapping out of her little trance.

"Have you seen Erza these past few days?" Lillia asked as Mira handed her the creamy drink. Mira put her finger on her chin for a moment.

"No, I actually haven't. In fact, the last time I saw her was last week," she recounted as she watched Romeo and Wendy talk. Lillia nodded thoughtfully as she sipped at her chocolate shake. Her eyes darted to the door and back as she placed a couple hundred jewel on the counter. Mira put the money into a box with a lock on it that was hidden in a drawer.

"Hey, Lillia?" the barmaid asked the girl sitting at the counter. The bluenette looked at her while she was still sipping at the shake. "Those guys will last a while, but what about you?" Lillia didn't know exactly what the take over mage meant.

"What?" she asked the angellic person standing across from her.

"I'm just saying, what about you in this? Those two are getting really close, and now you're becoming the third wheel," Mira replied, shrugging.

"Well, I still have a lot of time with Wendy because we live together, and Romeo and I still sparr from time to time..." Lillia counted, Mira smiled.

"Maybe we should find someone for you, too," she suggested. Lillia waved her hands in front of her frantically, as if trying to shoo away the very notion of it.

"No way! I'm fine on my own, thank you very much!" the small bluenette said quickly. Mira laughed.

"Oh, don't worry! I would never pair you up with anyone that wouldn't treat you right!" the woman said cheerily. Lillia slammed her head on the counter.

"I refuse," she said monotonely. Mira smiled again.

"You are so cute!" the white-haired woman said.

"Do you even know anyone?" Lillia questioned, ready to sit up and attack the counter with her forehead again. Mira got a small frown on her face as her brow wrinkled.

"No, not quite yet," Mira responded.

"Keep it that way," Lillia said with her head still on the counter. A few minutes later, she got out of her slump so that she could finish her shake and go somewhere else.

She left Wendy to catch up with Romeo, and did her turn for the weekly grocery shopping. The amount of time it took to do so was minimal, and a couple of hours later, Wendy and Lillia were sitting together in beanbags holding some tea in their appartment.

"So, how's everyone?" Lillia asked the other bluenette. Lillia meant Romeo, because he was probably the only person she got into a real conversation with that day.

"Everyone is fine," Wendy replied, blowing on the hot cup of tea and watching some snow outside the window.

"I bought bacon today," the re-quip mage stated as she took a sip of her own tea.

"That's nice," Wendy said quietly.

"I'm going to make some of it," Lillia said with some determination.

"Okay, don't let me stop you," the sky maiden responded, taking a sip of the drink. Lillia got up from her seat, and went over to the mini kitchen where she took the bacon out of the fridge. Neither of the girls actually knew how bacon was properly prepared, so Wendy held true to her promise and didn't stop her when Lillia put it in the lacrima-microwave (I know that they probably don't have microwaves, but let's pretend). Several minutes later, the two of them had a plate of microwaved bacon. Both taking a bite of some, they threw the rest of the microwaved bacon in the trash.

"Rule one of the kitchen, no microwaved bacon!" Wendy chanted loudly.

"Hai, Wendy-chan!"

**Okay, so maybe I didn't get the entire clover town setup the way I had hoped, but I have it all sorted out, and I hope that the next chapter will make this a little clearer. Btw, the random winter party incident was the experiment gone terribly wrong, and I don't exactly know who set that up, so since I'm not going to delve much deeper about it, Imma pin it on the council, so yeah. I think that the next chapter will be the last, but please don't be sad. I don't like it when people are sad. There's a reason not to be sad, though! I am making a sequel, otherwise this would be longer! The sequel will actually be better, since I have been destracted by since chapter six! 'Till the next chapter!**

**~Lillia Enchanted!**


	11. The end, but not quite

**Hey, guys! I think that this will be the last chapter if I can fit most of the stuff into it, I know it's gonna be sad for this to end so soon, but I have so many other ideas for the sequel. I hope you like this chapter, and there is going to be some real JeRza this chapter. Oh, and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters (Except Lillia), Not me!**

A thin, red thread wound around the guild, wrapping around chairlegs and tables and went over the floor. The thin red line wound around everything that was there, any cups that were shined, all of the doorknobs, and went all the way around the building a and led into the streets a couple of times. When Kinana opened the doors that morning, she was surprised to see it everywhere, and went about trying to cut it so she could pick it up.

When Lillia came in that morning with Wendy and Charla, the three found several broken pairs of scissors and Kinana staring blankly at a wall. Wendy went over and waved her hand in front of the young woman's face. Kinana blinked a few times before she got up.

"What's with the thread?" Lillia asked, taking a strand of it with two fingers.

"It never ends and can't be broken," Kinana replied blankly as she went around setting up the tables as if the thread weren't there, although she had to do a few manuevers with some cups. Lillia and the rest of her group did as Kinana did, and pretended that the thread wasn't there, although something tugged at Lillia's concience.

The guild eventually trickled into the building after the initial few groups, and it was about noon that anything really interesting happened.

"I'm gonna burn it!" Natsu yelled, catching his fists on fire.

"What?! how do you know that it's not someone's lifeline?" Gray yelled back, ramming his forehead against the pink haired dragon slayer's.

"Who's lifeline would be wrapped around a chair?" Natsu retaliated, ramming his forehead back ot the ice mage's.

Just then, Erza ran into the room with an extremely angry expression on her face and a broken sword in her hand.

"Who did this!?" she roared, holding up her hand. The end of the thread was tied around her pinky. "I have been trying to get this-this thread off of my hand all morning, and whoever did this shall pay!" the knight screamed at the guild. "I have broken one of my swords on it, and this is not funny," she growled. The guild didn't think so, though. They all started laughing, and a few of them almost fell out of their thread-covered chairs, and caught themselves on the thread-tangled tables. Lillia sat there in thought for a moment.

"Have you ever heard of the myth of the red thread?" she asked her master.

"Of course I have, but that has never actually happened before," Erza replied irritably.

"Let's just assume that it has, and you have gotten 'tangled' up in it," the bluenette said, smiling slightly at her pun. Erza wasn't quite as amused.

"Student, if this is going where I think it is, then I am going to stop this conversation here," the redhead responded, putting her hand up. Lillia paused, but Mira caught her attention over the titania's shoulder, and gestured for the younger re-quip mage to keep going.

"This is only hypothetical, and whatever this thing is right here is just a prank or something, who do you think the other person on the other end of the string is?" she asked quickly. Erza put her fingers on her temple and stood there with the thread on her pinky.

"No one," the older re-quip mage replied. Lillia puffed out her cheeks and looked at the floor for a minute.

"Would it be okay if I saw if there was someone else at the other end of the thread?" the girl asked, looking up into her master's eyes.

"No," Erza replied curtly. Her student bit her lip and went to consult the barmaid.

When Erza had seen the thread on her pinky that morning, she had dreaded and she had worried and she had fretted on who would be on the other end. She had wished and she had hoped and she had feared that he would be on the other end. The thing was, she had a dream that he was on the other end. She refused to believe he was on the other end of the thread. The little knot tied around his pinky would be the confirmation. He wouldn't have the red thread on his pinky finger, it couldn't be. No, it was not there, and Erza had resigned herself to that, and now this child that reminded her so much of the one she wanted to ignore was asking to find the person on the other end. She didn't want to know who was on the other end, and she didn't need to. She didn't want to.

She didn't.

Lillia sighed and went over to Mira quietly.

"How are we going to find Erza's other half if she won't give me permission?" the small bluenette sighed.

"Simple, I can get a few people on the job easily and have them bring whoever's at the other end of the thread here," Mira started to explain.

"No!" Lillia exclaimed, waving her hands. She blushed at the sudden outburst and coughed, "I don't think we should do that. I have a fairly strong hunch that I know who it is... I just need to get to them first." Mira gave the small re-quip mage a funny look and nodded. "I think that I'm the little fairy who tied the thread, and if I tried to cut it now, I could... But only once I'm sure of something," she explained as she started out the door.

A few hours after the thread tracing began, Lillia stopped at the edge of the woods and stood in silence, taking deep breaths to steady herself. She could have sworn that she heard the faintest echoe of "Coward!" bouncing off of the trees in the distance as memories of her own raw throat screaming that word to the person she was looking for flooded the recceses of her mind. Zipping up her winter coat and pulling her scarf a little higher up on her face, she took a step into the barren forest. The woods were still dark, and the gnarled branches of the winding trees were naked of their usual leaves. Lillia blinked a few times as she walked after the thin red line. The thread took a sudden turn at one point, and Lillia started to run because she felt like she was getting close.

It was several hours of running in the lung-stinging cold air before she stopped to massage her aching yet cold legs. Blinking a few times, she let herself cough and cough and cough until she was sure she would lose the contents of her stomach from hyperventilating. Her eyes stung and the sun was getting ready to make the sky orange even though it was rather early in the afternoon. Lillia silently cursed the winter as she managed to bring down her hyperventilation by putting her scarf over her mouth to make it hard to get air.(Survivalists should now this, a surefire way to stop extreme hyperventilation is to give the victim something to cover their mouth with so that they get some extra carbon dioxide to calm their lungs... I know science!) Thank god at least one of Erza's doctoring lessons came in handy.

Her muscles calmed down from their cramping enough for Lillia to pummel enough warmth into them so she could keep running for at least another quarter of an hour. She cursed the winter yet again, because she would probably get frostbite if she put on her metal avis armor, so she kept running and passed by an oddly familiar bend in a stream, and Lillia could have sworn she had tripped over that gnarled root earlier that year, too. Lillia picked up the red thread from the ground as the sun tinted the snow orange, causing her glacier blue hair that was put up in a bun like always look unusually blue compared to the landscape that she was in. Standing up again, Lillia growled at the darkness devouring the places behind trees as if her noises could scare it away.

She managed to run for yet another hour, but by that time, Lillia was sure that she could see her fingers turning blueish black. Trudging home and getting back before midnight she was guessing, you young re-quip mage made some hot chocolate and warmed up her hands on the extremely warm mug. Wendy was asleep, so Lillia did her best not to wake anyone up as she prepared her drink. Snuggling into her warm bed that night, Lillia cursed the winter and Jellal and the world for being such idiots and thanked the covers for being warm.

The next morning, the guild was still tangled up in thread. Lillia ordered a latte and did her best to hide it from the sky maiden, but she got a firm and uncharacteristic scolding from her room mate anyway. Swallowing the warm drink and letting energy flow up to her brain, the bluenette smiled warmly as the small electrical fireworks went through her as she shuddered. Erza came in early that morning and was still peeved about the thread. The knight seemed not to have gotten much sleep the night before, and was hanging her head low. Nobody approached her.

After a while, Erza looked up and stared at the door as if something were telling her to go there. The knight ignored the voice in favor of her own fear of what lay at the other end. Lillia stood up and walked to the door after noticing Erza glaring at it as if the fact that it was there did her wrong. Throwing the doors opened rather theatrically, Lillia smirked at the man standing on the other end with a look of pure shock on his face.

His facial expression slowly went back to normal, and he coughed. He pushed some of his blue bangs out of his eyes with one hand, revealing a red tatoo. The other hand stayed behind his back.

"May I come in?" he asked in a very gentlemanly manner. Lillia stepped aside and pulled the doors closed. Everyone had been staring since the cold winds swept through the guild almost immediately after the doors swung open.

Erza had her head on the table for a while, completely ignoring anything anyone offered her. The guild remained silent for far too long. The knight had come for white noise, she could have sat in silence in her appartment before. She looked up with an angry expression on her face to see someone with blue hair standing in front of her table. His red tatoo was painfully clear against his pale features.

Erza blinked a few times before she felt a lurch in her gut. She felt like she should have run off and thrown up, but she didn't. She just sat there in silence, glued to her spot. Jellal waved sheepishly with a hand that he was holding behind his back before.

Erza almost cried.

Because there, on his pinky finger, was the small knot of red thread.

Lillia smiled drowsily, but sneezed, and then coughed.

For the next couple of hours, the length of the red thread seemed to shrink as the two people did a playful sort of dance around the guild getting it untangled from the furniture and everything else. Lillia would have been happy, but she had caught a cold and had to leave. What she missed of the small dance was when Natsu and Gray had gotten a hold of the string and accidentally tied Erza and Jellal together. The two still got kicked so hard that they made cracks in the walls, although the two getting untangled was a proccess that involved excessive giggling and a few unusually close moments.

When Wendy came back from the guild that night, Charla insisted that she didn't heal the other bluenette because she was stupid enough to do something to get herself sick in the first place. Lillia coughed a few times.

"You know, colds are contagious and Wendy will most likely get this bug if she doesn't heal me," Lillia pointed out. Charla huffed.

"She'll just have to have extra vitamin C, then," the white exceed said sternely. Lillia heaved an agitated sigh and fell back onto her pillow. Wendy gave her tea and they talked, although Lillia's voice was hoarse.

The next morning, Lillia had made a miraculous recovery over night, and both of the girls denied any accusations. The two of them headed back into the guild, and Lillia got Wendy and herself hot cocoa, her treat. There was still plently of thread around the guild, and Lillia found some that lead into a dark room. The bluenette decided against going in. Several hours later, Jellal and Erza came in from the back of the guild, and the path that they chose suspiciously seemed to have come from the direction of the darkened room.

Several hours later, something shook the guild. Everyone was in a fight except for the few stragglers who never got into the fight in the first place. But, the rumble of it all was enough to make even the spectators think it was just a byproduct of the large mass of fists and dust in the center of the guild hall. The second time, maybe the spectators noticed. Then there was a great lurch in the guild, and a few people fell off of their seats. It was then that a couple of the people lowered their fists to look around them.

Natsu and Gray still stood forehead to forehead, until even Natsu stopped the fight. Then it was just Gray who was still standing there, for some reason he still had on his pants. That part was miraculous.

"Do you smell that?" the pinkette asked, looking up. Wendy stood from her seat.

"It smells like the plants from Edolas," she said quietly. Lillia looked around, confused. Gajeel stayed silent, his arms crossed. Laxus looked like he wanted to say something, but his jaw was still broken because of Mira. Nobody moved as the guild hall jolted for the fifth time, and a large portion of the roof broke off. Above them was a large vortex, and everyone in the room began to feel weaker. A few people started to float into the air.

Lillia and a few others started to float away too. Jellal went up, but Erza stayed, calling like a lost kitten for him to come back down. Lillia looked at the man, and blinked a few times. He was smiling, to put it more adequtely, they were smiling. There were two Jellals.

"Ready?" one asked. The other one had the red thread, but the first one didn't.

"Ready," the one with the thread replied. The two fist bumped, but as soon as the two touched, a bright yellow light filled the air. The grey sky around them faded out as everyone stopped moving as if they were statues. Everything was white and bright, and suddenly the bubble burst.

The sky was grey and the air was cold and everyone was in the guild, but the roof was half blown off.

Lillia stood in bewilderment for a while before saying anything.

"What just happened?" she asked. Jellal had a grin, and he seemed to be the only one.

"Magic transfer. I am now technically Mystogan," he said proudly. Lillia looked at him in disbelief, but the thread was still on his pinky finger.

"You're part of fairy tail now, but you did it at the price of destroying fairy tail?" she asked, looking around.

"We'll be able to fix the roof," he said quickly.

Oh, great.

**Hello and goodbye, minna! this is actually my last chapter, and I know you're going to hate me for it, but somehow this was the only way it seemed right to me! *dodges sharp projectiles* I knwo, I know, but please don't be mad that I ended it, be happy that I can finally start the sequel that I have been planning since the sixth chapter! Please don't hate me! I loved all of the reviews and favorites, follows and advice! I want to thank you for the support on this, but I have the first three chapters in my head for the next story. This was my first story that I have ever gotten past the third chapter on, so I want tot thank you for all of your wonderful support on this, and I promise to make up for all of this stupid stuff that I wrote in here in the sequel!**


End file.
